You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Find out what makes Kurt leave ND and Blaine and where does he go? Yes I know summary sucks but please read:
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: yes, i know there's a lot of mistakes...but i don't have a beta and i don't know how to get one (stupid right?)**

**a/n2: It's sucks but the later chapters will get better!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Glee:(  
><strong>

Kurt Hummel was, for the first time in a month, happy. He made his way to the choir room ready to lay a shocker of an announcement on everybody.

He opened the room door, looked in and sighed. Nothing changed. Ignoring him as usual.

Kurt looked over to his boyfriend who was in a conversation with his new friends. Kurt thought that with having Blaine here it would be a good idea. And that having him here would be more time spent with each other, but he was wrong.

Kurt looked to the front when Mr. Schue entered. Wicked was the assignments this week, you would think Kurt would be excited, but he's not.

Before Mr. Schue could start the lesson, Kurt raised his hand and asked if he could make an announcement. When he got the okay from Schue he went to the front to tell his news.

"For the past weeks, you all have been ignoring me. Nobody wanted to be around me, or asked me to hang out," Kurt began, "and I just wanted to know, if I did something wrong or if I offended you in anyway?" he asked the class.

"Kurt," Blaine started, "you didn't do anything wrong, love, it's just we were all busy." getting nods of agreement from around the room.

"Oh really, if you were so busy, why did you guys have a party and not invite me?" he asked, the guilty looking teens.

When no one spoke up, Kurt continued," Yeah, I found out. Thanks to all of you, saying stuff like, 'Oh, that was great fun,' or 'Too bad Kurt couldn't make it, his boyfriend throws great parties!'

Everybody got even more guilty with that. But the one who was most guilty was Blaine.

"I didn't invite you Kurt," Blaine started, " Because it was my opportunity to get to know everybody better. I hang out with you all the time, Kurt. I need time for myself too." Blaine finished trying to defend himself.

When Blaine finished his explanation, he got angered looks from the class, with some 'Oh hell no's' and 'oh no he didn't's. But no one was more angry then Kurt.

"What? If getting to know everyone better," Kurt sneered at Blaine, "then why didn't you just tell me? It would have been a lot better coming from you, then hearing about all the fun, behind my back!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Blaine said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Sorrys isn't going to work anymore Blaine," Kurt said. He turned and faced the room, taking in all the guilty teens."It's not just the party, it's about me asking for help with bullies. And no one seemed to care. I asked everyone in this room for help and you all ignored me like I was a disease." Kurt said angrily.

"We're sorry Kurt!" he heard Mercedes say with tears rolling down her face. "We really didn't mean to, we'll help you now, just let us help you."

Oh now they want to help, Kurt though to himself. Where were they when when he got locked in a port a potty. Or when he got locker slammed so hard he had to go to the hospital.

He shook his head. And looked back to the group with a glare. "Its kind of too late now isn't?" Kurt said angrily. " Plus, you can't help someone who's not apart of this group anymore, can you?" he asked with a smirk.

"As of 3:00 today, I am no longer apart of this school," he said ignoring the gasps and the looks of shock. "I'm transferring...for good!" he finished, grabbing his belongings and making his way to the door, ignoring there protests.

Kurt was almost out the door when he heard someone calling him back. He turned around and was met with the sight of his crying boyfriend.

"Where does this leave us, Kurt?" Blaine asked brokenly. "Can we work it out and talk?"

"Blaine," Kurt said patting Blaine's cheek, "Why don't you call that boy who you keep ditching me for?" Blaine was about to protest when Kurt cut him off. " Don' think you can lie Blaine, I saw you two making out at the movies, so save your breath."

He looked back at the class who now was shooting glares at Blaine. " Don't be mad at Blaine guys, he doesn't need me. You all don't need me. Just think I'm going somewhere, where I'm wanted and needed." he said turning back around, wanting to get out and leave this old life behind.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled to him, "Are we gonna see you again?" she asked getting nods and nervous looks from the others.

Kurt just smirked and called over his shoulder,"Oh, don't you guys worry, we'll be seeing each other real soon." he said leaving the choir room one last time.

**a/n3: Please review and tell me if I should continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kinda not happy how this turned out but it sets up the next chapter, so it's short:( sorry! and there's no Kurt in this chapter but he'll show up sooner or later( It is a Kurt story, so...)  
><strong>

**and sorry about the mistakes. **

**And I don't own Glee...**

All of New Directions was sitting around the choir room discussing their set lists for Sectionals. Sectionals was in two weeks and they were nervous. They were anxiously waiting for Mr. Schue because today was the day they find out who their competition is.

They were debating whether to do a Lady Gaga number or a Broadway song, when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys, Mr. Schue said, getting the room to quiet," I got our invitation to Sectionals today, and our competitors are, none other then the Warblers an Vocal Adrenaline."

"We so got this!" Rachel exclaimed. " We got Blaine and Vocal Adrenaline got no one!" she finished with a squeal. Confusing the others about Vocal Adrenaline.

"What do you mean Vocal Adrenaline has no one?" a confused Finn asked. Voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I mean, Sunshine left and went back to the Philippines, and Jesse moved away!" Rachel said excitedly, "We so got this!"

Cheers went around the room, everyone happy and excited. They were about to plan who was gonna sing what when Mr. Schue started talking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. To prepare for the competition, we're inviting Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers tomorrow. We'll each perform in front each other to show what we're all made of." Mr. Schue said, waiting for the yelling an the 'hell to the no's to start but he got none.

"That is an excellent idea, if I can say so myself," Rachel said, earning eye rolls from the others. "Yeah, it'll be great to see my old friends again." Blaine added in. He hasn't seen the guys since he first transferred and he could use their help in winning Kurt back.

"Okay guys, come up with a song for tomorrow and rehearse. I have to go talk to Ms. Philsbury." Mr. Schue said leaving the class.

Everyone started planning a song and outfits when Brittany spoke up.

" I miss my dolphin, why can't we get him back? I want to hold his soft baby hands again." Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

" We all miss him, Brittany," Mercedes said sadly, "We all made mistakes with him, and when he left he was hurt. What we did to him will take a long time to earn his forgiveness." Mercedes finished with tears rolling down her face.

"Mercedes is right, we have to talk to him," Blaine said," are you sure you don't know where he is Finn?" he asked.

"I don't know, dude. Burt just said that Kurt moved in with his aunt, because it's closer to his new school," Finn replied sounding sad." He hasn't been home since he left and it's been two months! He calls once a week to talk to his dad and that's it."

" Come on guys, we have to get ready for tomorrow. Even though Vocal Adrenaline isn't great, the Warblers are. We have to show that we're the ones to beat tomorrow. We'll handle the Kurt problem after Sectionals." Rachel said to everyone.

With nods of agreements, the group reluctantly got up and rehearsed. But Kurt was still on their minds.

**A.N2: Please review! Good? Bad? Do I continue? I know what's going to happen, do you? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n1: If there's mistakes, I'm sorry...No Kurt, but he's coming..when? You'll just have to read to find out:)**

**Don't own glee:(**

New Directions were patiently waiting for Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers to show up. They were excitedly going over their song when the auditorium doors opened.

"Oh shit." Rachel whispered, earning confused glances from the others. "What is it, Rachel?" Finn asked voicing the others thoughts.

"That girl, over there," Rachel whispered, pointing to a girl who seemed to be the leader. "Her name is Harmony. I met her when I had a tryout for NYAADA, and she's really good."

When New Directions heard that, they started to get nervous. As long as they've known Rachel, not once did she openly give someone a compliment. So it must be true.

Harmony, somehow noticing Rachel's and the others distress, made her way over, with her group following close behind.

"Rachel, so nice to see you again," Harmony said faking politeness. "Is it true you guys lost your countertenor?" she asked.

"That is none of your business," Rachel answered. Harmony just put her hands up in surrender and smiled.

"I heard through the grapevine that New Directions are a bunch of assholes. They let the best person in their group go, now who in their right minds would do that?" she asked.

"Look, bitch," Santana started, advancing on Harmony. " We didn't want him to leave, it was his decision. So back the fuck up before I go all Lima Heights on your ass!" she screamed.

New Directions knew that what happened with Kurt was their fault, but hearing it from other people, it's like rubbing salt in an open wound.

"Well if we had one as good as you did, we wouldn't have dumped him like yesterdays garbage." Harmony said getting nods of agreements from her group.

With that being said, Vocal Adrenaline made their way to their seats, leaving New Directions to their own thoughts.

The silence in the auditorium was interrupted by the main doors being barged open, revealing a group of familiar blazer wearing boys.

The New Directions made their way over with big smiles on their faces, but the smiles were quickly erased when they noticed the cold looks they were getting.

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted his old friends. The Warblers just stared at Blaine, like they didn't know him, not saying anything, but shooting glares at Blaine and the New Directions.

"_Blaine_." David coldly greeted his old friend. The New Directions were wondering what was wrong with the Warblers. Never did they act like this before. Blaine was about to say something, but was cut off.

"How could you guys do that to Kurt?" Nick exploded. "What the hell were you guys thinking?" he said getting similar shouts from the rest of the Warblers.

"Hey! We didn't make him leave." Protested Rachel. The New Directions agreeing with her. "No, but you pushed him away." Wes answered angrily.

"I know we hurt him and pushed him away," Blaine stated sounding sad. "We're going to make things right. We're trying too. But he won't talk to us. Hell we don't even know where he is. We going to get him back. I'm going to get him back." Blaine finished sounding promising.

"What makes you think he'll come back to you guys, or to you Blaine?" Wes asked curiously. "Last I heard, he loves his school. He has a lot of friends, the friend loves and respects him, and he has a good boyfriend." Big smiles went around the group of Warblers.

"How do you know all of this?" Blaine asked his old friends.

"Well you see, _Blaine_," Wes began smugly. " Unlike you, Kurt still talks to us. He tells us everything. He even told us what happened here, with you guys." Wes said getting mad. "We're his friends. His true friends. We listen to him. And most importantly, we don't push him away!"

"And as for the boyfriend," David said taking over for a fuming Wes. "We've met him. Kurt tells us he loves him. And from what we can tell about the boyfriend, the boyfriend loves him very much. He won't give Kurt up. Kurt wouldn't give him up either."

"I hope the boyfriend is ready, I won't give Kurt up without a fight," Blaine stated. "I'm his first love, you don't just forget your first love."

"Dude, why would he take you back?" Jeff asked. "You cheated on him repeatedly."

"That was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." Blaine said. " He'll forgive me, he's a very forgiving person."

"He won't, trust me," Nick stated earning nods of agreements from the other Warblers. "But if he did, because Kurt's like that, he still won't take you back. I'm positive. And what makes you think you have the right to fight for Kurt? You lost it as soon as you stuck your tongue down someone else, who's not your boyfriend's throat."

With that being said, the Warblers made their way to their seats. They made small talk with Vocal Adrenaline but they completely ignored the New Directions.

"You guys are really stupid, aren't you?" Harmony asked, voicing her question to the New Directions. "I've met Kurt before, we've talked. He's a great guy. What I don't understand is, how you can treat your friend, your boyfriend, and your brother like that?" she finished with a shake of her head.

New Directions went quiet. Truth is there is no good explanation for what they did. All they know is that when they get the chance, they'll make things right with Kurt.

Mr. Schue entered, not noticing his groups distress. "Okay you guys, the Warblers have informed me that they're still missing a few of their teammates, so the Warblers will go last. Vocal Adrenaline, would you like to go first?" he asked.

Vocal Adrenaline agreed, and was about to make their way up to the stage, when the auditorium doors banged open.

Everyone turned to look who it was. Everyone but the Warblers, who had smirks on their faces, gasped.

At the door, decked out in a Dalton uniform stood a very familiar face. "Hey, bitches!" the familiar face yelled. "I'm back!"

***gasps* who's that? can you guess? if you guess right, I'll dedicated the next chapters to you!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n 1: mistakes are there, I'm sorry. This is the first time I've used a song and let me tell you...it's hard and I'm sorry if you find it sucky... anyways... I don't own Glee or the song 'So What'**

**This chapter is dedicated to_ brookiwinchester_ who somewhat got it right :)**

"Well, isn't anyone going to welcome me back?" the familiar person asked the two shocked groups. "Come on! You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, we didn't expect you to be here," a lightly shocked Rachel replied, breaking the silence. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you moved." she asked.

"Well, I'm a Warbler now." Jesse replied. "And I did move. Moved to Westerville." he finished making his way to his group.

"Shocking, isn't it?" David asked getting snickers from the Warblers, and nods from the two other groups.'You ain't seen nothing yet' Nick muttered under his breath, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"Well enough about me. Can we get this thing started?" Jesse asked Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, I agree," a still shocked Mr. Schue replied. "Vocal Adrenaline, show us what you got."

Vocal Adrenaline nodded, and made their way to the stage. They performed to 'Anything You Can Do' perfectly. Throughout the song, they would direct certain lines towards New Directions, making them mad. They just smirked and continued the song.

When they finished, they got a standing ovation from the Warblers, while the New Directions shot them glares. Vocal Adrenaline gave smiles and 'thanks' to the Warblers as they made their way off the stage.

"Wow! Just wow!" Mr. Schue complemented Vocal Adrenaline. "Wasn't that amazing?" he asked earning cheers from half the class, while the other half shot glares to their teacher.

"Okay! Up-" Mr. Schue started but was quickly cut off, by the banging auditorium doors. They stared as a terrified looking boy made his way towards them.

"You okay, Sebastian?" a concerned David asked, the new Warbler.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sebastian replied. "It's just me and Angel got held up by a scary lady in a track suit," he continued, getting chuckles from others. "She started snapping at Angel, asking why he ran away from her."

The Warblers started chuckling, but New Directions didn't understand why. Sue's scary. Shouldn't the Warblers be scared for their teammate.

"Oh speaking of Angel," Sebastian continued, snapping the New Directions out of their thoughts. "Angel and all of the football players here has to return to school right away." he informed the Warblers, getting groans from David, Wes and Thad.

" I swear, coach is trying to kill us." Wes said earning nods from the other two players. While the others let out chuckles.

"Mr. Schue?" David asked, getting the teachers attention." Do mind if the Warblers go next?"

Mr. Schue looked to his group who just shrugged. "Go ahead."he replied to David.

The Warblers were making their way to the stage when Sue enter the auditorium. She made her way to the front and sat down, ignoring the stares she was receiving.

"Uh, Sue?" Mr. Schue asked confused. "Do you need something?"

"Nope! I'm just here to enjoy the show." she replied with a grin and a wink to the Warblers, who wore matching grins.

"Well okay, then." Mr. Schue said not really understanding what's going on. "Warblers, go ahead." he said to the boys on stage.

The Warblers backs were turned, when the familiar beat to 'So What' by Pink came on. Vocal Adrenaline began nodding their heads along to the beat.

_I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_  
><em>I've got a brand new attitude,<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna wear it tonight I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight<em>

A familiar voice sang. The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, looked through the mass of boys, trying to find the voice. But they couldn't find the source.

_Na na na na na I wanna start a fight Na na na na na I wanna start a fight!_

_So,_  
><em>So what I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm havin more fun And now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool so So what I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight<em>

When the chorus started, the wall of boys separated. Everyone just stared, mouths agape as the familiar boy sang. Sue just smirked at the stunned New Directions faces and turned her attention back to her favorite student. Gave him a wink, which was returned, and left. Getting what she went there for.

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table And gave it to Jessica Simps (Shit! )_  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit (Oops)<em>  
><em>What if this song's on the radio,<em>  
><em>Then somebody's gonna die! haha I'm going to get in trouble,<em>  
><em>My ex will start a fight<em>

_Na na na na He's gonna to start a fight Na na na na We're all gonna get in a fight!_

As David took over the next verse, Kurt stared into the crowd, noticing the looks of shock and sadness on his old friends faces. He didn't care though, as he stepped up to sing the chorus.

_So,_  
><em>So what I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm havin more fun And now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool so So what I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight<em>

When Kurt sang the chorus, he made eye contact with each of the New Directions members, telling them what he feels. He then made his way towards his old group, stopping when he got to the person he needed to.

_You weren't there You never were You want it all but that's not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there, you let me fall._

When he got to that part he stared into Blaine's eyes, not breaking contact with his ex. Kurt noticed the sad face that Blaine was giving him but that to, he didn't care. Kurt just shrugged and made his way back to the stage as the Warblers began the next part.

_So, so what I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm havin more fun And now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool so So what I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight_

_No no No no, I don't want you tonight You weren't there I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool so So what I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight_

The Warblers finished the song on a high. They received thundered applause from Vocal Adrenaline and mocked bowed good heartedly. When the applause quieted down, the Warblers made their way off the stage and headed back towards their seats.

Before they even could reach their seats, they were blocked by New Direction. When the Warblers noticed the other group staring at Kurt intently, they made a wall with their bodies, trying to protect their friend.

"Kurt-" Mercedes began, making a move toward her former team member and friend. But was cutt off, when the wall of boys blocked her path and surrounded Kurt even more.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked,getting the attention of his former teacher."As you already know some of the guys and I have to get to football practice," Kurt continued, ignoring the others stares. "Can we leave? I've seen them perform before, I don't really need to be here,do I?"

"No, you guys can leave," a sad Mr. Schue replied. "It's good seeing you Kurt. See you at Sectionals." Mr. Schue with a small smile. Kurt nodded and gave a small smile back to him.

The Warblers gave Vocal Adrenaline their goodbyes. "You have to call me later, okay." Harmony told Kurt giving him a hug. "Of course! We have to go to the mall this weekend. I need a new wardrobe." Kurt replied, returning the hug and sharing a laugh with Harmony.

After they said their goodbyes, completely ignoring the New Directions, they made their way to the exits. But they all stopped when they heard Kurt's name being called.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt turned around curiously, and was met by Blaine and half the guys from New Directions. "What?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Um...Can we talk?," Blaine asked nervously, ignoring the glares from the Warblers.

"No." Kurt replied, turning back around, but was stopped when Blaine gripped his arm.

"Kurt. I think we should talk. Now." Blaine told Kurt, gripping his arm tighter. As soon as Blaine touched Kurt, the Warblers let out growl. One in particular was the loudest. But Blaine just ignored all of them.

Kurt tried to shake Blaine's hold on him, but Blaine just held on tighter and tighter. "Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly. "We have nothing to talk about. You're hurting me, and I strongly suggest you to let go!" Kurt finished prying Blaine's hands off of him.

Kurt rubbed his arm where Blaine had a death grip on, knowing there will be a bruise there tomorrow. After one last look to his old friends, he made his way out with some Warblers, who was still shooting Blaine glares.

Nick, Jeff, David and Wes stayed behind, making sure Blaine wouldn't follow and cause more problems. As soon as the auditorium doors slammed, Blaine looked at his old friends.

"Dude, there's something wrong with you." Jeff told Blaine with a shake of his head.

"Just leave him alone, Blaine. He moved on, you should too." David began. "He's happy."

"We'll be seeing you guys in a few days." Wes informed the New Directions. "Game day. We're your opponents in the upcoming game." Wes replied when he was met with confused looks. With that, the four friends turned around and made their way to the exit. They opened the door but stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Blaine." Wes called his former friend. "Yeah." Blaine replied still reeling from Kurt's rejection.

"If you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again," Wes grinned when he saw shock on Blaine's face."I wont hesitate to beat your ass." Wes finished, walking out the door, followed by his smirking friends.

**Okay, I need your help with something..what should I do?**

**option 1: leave the story here because it sucks.**

**option 2: write the football game or **

**option 3: skip the game and go straight to sectionals **

**Let me know with a review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n1: Thanks to all who reviewed favorited, ect. some wanted me to skip the game and go straight to Sectionals but _njferrell_ gave me good ideas that i had to write, so, if you want to skip the game, skip the next 2 chapters. There's mistakes so sorry! Don't own GLEE:(**

**This chapter is dedicated to _njferrell_**...**thanks for your help:)**

Finn and the rest of New Directions were relaxing on the sidelines, waiting for the game to start. The game was being delayed, due to the weather.

The boys were slightly panicking for two reasons. One, being that the Dalton team, quarterback, and kicker, were ranked number one in the state and they have a perfect season so far, and two, some Warblers were on the team and they didn't like the New Directions very much.

"Hey, you okay?" a concerned Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about the game." Finn replied with a small smile.

"You guys will do fine." Rachel reassured the quarterback with a smile. Finn smiled in return.

"Hey, you guys? I'm going to go find my mom and Burt." Finn said standing up getting ready to leave. "You guys want to wait here, or come with me?"

"We'll come with you." Rachel replied, getting nods of agreements from the rest of the group.

The New Directions spotted Carole and Burt and made their way over to them. "Hey mom! Hey Burt!" Finn greeted his parents. "I missed you guys. How was your trip?"

"Hi sweetie! We had a great time, thanks for asking." Carole replied with a warm smile giving Finn a big hug. "So, I take it that you all know about Kurt now?" she asked Finn and the gang behind him.

"Yeah. We know." Finn replied sadly.

"Do you know where he is?" Burt finally asked, after sending the group behind Finn death glares, Blaine being the one who got the worst of it.

"No, we didn't see him. And even if we did see him, I don't think he'd want to talk to us." Finn replied to his step-dad.

Before Burt could reply, he was cut off by a loud shriek. And before he knew it he had his arms full with the boy in question decked out in a red and black Dalton football jersey. The Dalton team close behind him.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt yelled excitedly to his father and step-mother.

"Hey Kurty." his father replied, causing Kurt to blush and the Dalton students to snicker with the nickname.

"I hear congratulations is in order for you." Carole happily told Kurt as she hugged him. Causing Kurt to blush even more.

"We are so proud of you son." Burt added, confusing the New Directions. They had no idea what was going on. "We're proud of all of you." he said to the Dalton team.

"Thanks Burt." Wes replied with a smile. The Dalton boys giving similar thanks to Kurt's dad. "Kurty." Wes said with a laugh, ignoring the glare his boyfriend shot him. "We have to go get ready for the game."

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll see you two after the game. Okay."

After Kurt and his parents said their goodbyes, he left, hand in hand with Wes. Not even bothering to acknowledge the New Directions.

"Wait. Kurt's on the football team?" a bewildered Finn asked, voicing the others thoughts.

"Yes he is. Kicker. Ranked number one." Burt replied proudly with a wide smile on his face. "We are so proud of him. He worked really hard for that position."

"And you're okay with Kurt dating Wes? Do you even know him?" Finn asked his parents.

"We're happy Kurt is dating Wes. Much better then the last one." Burt said shooting Blaine a glare. "And we've known ever since they got together. We like Wes. He loves Kurt."

"Wait! You've known where Kurt was all along. And what he's been up to, and that he's in a new relationship? Why didn't you tell me.!" Finn asked with anger and hurt. "He is my brother. We're his friends," he continued as he pointed to the group behind him. "We had a right-."

"Now, you stop right there Finn." Carole yelled at her son, cutting him off. "Burt, honey. Go ahead and save us seats." Carole told her husband, who looked ready to kill. He nodded, still glaring at Finn.

After Burt left, Carole turned towards her son and his friends. Her face flushed with anger.

"We didn't tell you guys because Kurt told us not to." Carole began looking at the teens. "He felt that it didn't matter to any of you. We respected his wishes. But I have some questions for all of you." she continued looking each one of them in the eyes. "Why do you care all of a sudden? You guys didn't seem to care in what happened to Kurt? What's different now?"

The group of teens didn't answer. She wasn't expecting any answers because there was none.

"When you have something great in the palms of your hands, hold on to it, and treasure it. One day, you will look up and it won't be there anymore, and you would surely miss it when it's gone."

With those last words, Carole hugged her son, and wished him and the other boys good luck. And left to go find her husband.

"Come on guys," A sad Mercedes began getting the groups attention. "You guys need to get ready for the game and we have to go find seats before they're all gone."

"Yeah. See you guys later." Finn replied, following the other guys to the locker room.

Luck wasn't on New Directions side that night. As they found the only available seats were right behind the Hudmel's and on the side of the Warblers. Ignoring the cold stares they were getting from the group of boys, they sat down and noticed that Burt was much more happier now then he was a few minutes ago, as he and Carole had a conversation with an Asian couple beside them.

Blaine knew who the Asian couple were, having met them before, countless times when he was invited over to Wes' house. The New Directions listening in intently.

"I'm so glad Kurt found someone like your son, Jack." They heard Burt say to the man.

The man just smiled. "I'm glad too. You're son is one of the kindest person that I've had the pleasure of meeting." he said to Burt.

"They're great together. I've seen how happy they are when they're together." The Asian woman complemented.

"And don't forget how miserable they are when they're apart, Jen." They heard Carole say to the woman. All of them laughing because they know what happens when their boys aren't together.

"Isn't that right." Jack stated with a chuckle. "I remember when Wes was so miserable and sad when he found out what was happening with Kurt and his friends, he wasn't the same. He kept moping around the house."

"Yeah." Jen added sadly. "Then I felt bad because my baby was hurting and I couldn't help."

"True. That's why I'm very happy that my son has your son. And that he has Dalton." Burt said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see Kurt being a part of our family in the future. And we couldn't be more proud at the choice that our son made." Jen said with a smile.

"And as for the Warblers, they're great boys." Jack agreed. "From what I've been told, the Warblers and most of the other students are very protective of your son." He added with a chuckle.

Burt laughed along. "I know that's right. Kurt gets a little annoyed by the protective-ness, but I think he likes it. He feels safe. And I'm greatfull that those guys have my son's back."

Throughout the entire exchange the New Directions got depressed more. Kurt seemed to be happy here and that's great, but they missed being his friend. But the person who was the most depressed was Blaine. He knew that he had messed up big time on what could have been the best thing that could've happened to him and that hurt him.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the announcer's voice through the loud speakers starting the introductions of the home team.

_"Give it up for your Dalton Academy Knights..."_

**a/n2: review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be better then this one. I know this one was a little sucky. Oh and I have no idea if Dalton has a football team or what their mascot is..  
><strong>

**Review please!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n1:This chapter disappoints me, nothing came out how I wanted it to. Mistakes are there, I'm sorry:(**

**Don't own Glee (if i did chris colfer would sing in every episode! I love his voice:))**

To say Kurt Hummel was nervous was an understatement. But he was more afraid then nervous. As soon as they got the thirty minute warning for the game, he started to pace.

He wasn't always like this, he was usually calm and collected. But not tonight. Tonight was different.

Tonight he would go up against his old school, that more then half the players hated him and bullied him. And these bullies loved taking advantage of easy opportunities to cause him bodily pain.

Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Wes, who for the past five minutes was trying to get his attention.

"Kurt." Wes tried calling his boyfriend. Knowing that something was wrong when he got no answer, he turned to the worried team and coach. "I'll take care of this, we'll meet you out there." They all agreed and started making their way out.

When the last of the team left, Wes cautiously made his way over to his boyfriend, who was now staring off into space.

"Kurt." Wes tried again, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders to give a little shake. That did the trick as Kurt shook his head and looked and Wes.

"Huh. What?" Kurt asked finally looking around at his surroundings. "Hey. Where did everyone go?"Wes let out a laugh to how confused Kurt was sounding, finding it adorable. "I told them to go without us. We needed to talk." Wes said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"About what?" Kurt asked not meeting Wes' eyes.

Wes tried making eye contact with Kurt but quickly determined that it wasn't going to happen. He softly lifted Kurt's chin so he could meet his eyes. "Why are you so nervous, love?" Wes softly asked.

"Who said that I'm nervous? I'm not nervous." was Kurt's quick reply. But soon rolled his eyes when Wes gave him the 'cut it out. I know you're lying' look. "Okay, fine. I'm nervous and scared." Kurt admitted defeatedly.

"Why, baby?" Wes asked wiping the lone tear that escaped Kurt's eyes.

"I'm scared about what those Neanderthals are going to do to me when they find out I'm on the team." Kurt replied brokenly.

"Kurt, there's nothing to be scared about."Wes told his boyfriend. "What is it that I've always told you?"

Kurt sighed. "You have my back. You'll always be there for me and protect me. And you'll never let me down."

"That's right." Wes answered with a smile. "Not just me. The other guys will too. They all love you, Kurt." he finished looking straight in Kurt's eyes. "I love you."

"I know and I'll always be there for you all too, no matter what." Kurt replied with a smile. "And I'll always love you." he finished leaning into a kiss.

The kiss was long and slow. It seemed like they were sealing their promise with a kiss. They broke apart, after air was a necessity. Resting their foreheads against each others.

"We better go," Wes began, breaking the silence. "Before they send out a search party." Wes finished smiling as Kurt let out a chuckle."Oh, the search party has already been sent out." They heard a voice say at the door. They looked up and notice three if their friends there smiling.

"Coach was getting nervous that two of her star players weren't there yet." David explained.

"Yeah, apparently, in order to play football, we need a quarterback and a kicker. Did you know that?" Jeff asked, with a fake shocked expression, the other two with him laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay." Kurt said, fighting a smile. "We get it." he finished making his way out, boyfriend in tow.

"Oh, Kurt." Nick called from behind them. "Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"What Wes said was true. We love you and we got your back." Nick replied with agreements from the others, and a smile from Kurt.

"Well not like how Wes loves you, but you get our drift." Jeff said with a chuckle, the others laughing with him.

"Thanks, guys." Kurt replied with a grin.

"You guys, okay?" the coach asked when they made it to their group.

"Yeah coach. We're fine." Kurt assured his coach.

The coach smiled. "Well that's great. The game should be starting soon."

The announcer seemingly heard the coach and began their announcements.

_"Give it up for your Dalton Academy Knights..."_

Hearing their cue, the Dalton boys ran out, and made their way to their side of the field.

The crowd went crazy. Cheering for their home team and their favorite players. When the announcer called out Kurt's name, he got the biggest applause. He stepped up and gave them a mock bow with a smile, that earned him laughs from his team.

Kurt went back to the line of boys, waiting until everyone was called. He looked up behind him in the stands and noticed his parents and Wes' parents were waving at him. He eagerly smiled and waved back at them.

Kurt turned back around to listen to the coach as he started making plays. They would get the ball first after winning the coin toss.

The ref blew his whistle and the game went under way. McKinley started the game with a kick off, that landed in David's arms. As soon as he had a handle on the ball, he ran.

The Dalton boys did a good job at blocking out their opponents, and made David's job easier as he ran to the end of the field and scored a touchdown. The crowd went crazy at the early points.

After some celebration, Kurt ran out and made his way to his spot. The crowd gave him loud cheers but quieted down when the familiar song 'Single Ladies' rang out throughout the stadium.

The crowd sang along as Kurt danced his way up to the ball. He kicked, and the ball flew perfectly in the air through the goalposts earning a point. The energetic crowd again cheered for their team.

That's basically how the game went. McKinley was having one of their worst games ever. They only had two touchdowns, while Dalton had several.

The closing seconds of the final quarter was met by another touchdown by Dalton. Kurt, again made his way to his spot on the field. He danced his way to the ball again and easily kicked and scored.

The crowd and the Dalton football players went crazy. Dalton was still undefeated. Kurt was still on the opposite side of the field when he slowly started to make his way over to the celebrating group. With the last kick, he somehow tweaked his ankle. He was so focused on his ankle that he didn't notice the mob of red and white behind him.

He heard someone shout his name before he felt someone roughly hit him from behind. Then he tried to get air in but he couldn't breathe as more weight was pushing against his chest. With the lack of air, he soon blacked out.

**(Wes POV)**

Wes was on the middle of the group of celebrating people. He was trying to find his boyfriend. He was still searching for Kurt when he was swooped in congratulatory hugs by his three friends.

They were shouting out their excitement but was quickly silenced. "Did anyone see Kurt?" Wes asked worriedly.

"No we didn't." Jeff answered getting nervous. They all started looking around when David spotted him.

"There he is," he said pointing towards the field. "I think he's hurt."

They started making their way to their injured friend, when they suddenly saw the angry mob of of football players slowly creeping up on him. They all shouted, "Kurt!" getting the other Dalton players attention. Knowing that the situation was bad, they all broke out into a run, trying to get to their friend.

They all watched in horror as Kurt was viciously tackled to the ground by a guy three times Kurt's size. And to make matters worse the rest of the mob jumped on Kurt, making a pile up of bodies on the small player.

When they reached the pile up, they weren't alone. The New Directions boys were there trying to help them remove some of the players off the kicker.

After much trouble by the McKinley guys, they finally reached the last one. They uncovered Kurt, and everybody let out a sigh of relief, expecting far worse. But the relief was short live when they noticed Kurt was unconscious.

"Kurt?" Wes asked in a panic, kneeling down, next to his boyfriend. He was about to shake him awake when the coach stopped him.

"Don't move him, Wes." He said. "He could have a serious injury." he finished calling the medics.

Wes felt like crying. He was supposed to protect him, but he let him down. He looked up and noticed the smirking faces from the mob of football players. He turned angry. Ice was in his veins.

"What do you find so funny?" Wes angrily shouted, being held back by his team. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing we just wanted to see the fairy fly." A footballer replied with a smile, getting laughs from his team.

"That's it!" Wes yelled. He went up to the opposing player, gave him a hard punch to the face and knocked him out cold. The other red and white uniformed players were about to attack Wes, when they noticed that they were outnumbered.

They were outnumbered not only by the Dalton players but by the angry crowd behind them also. If looks could kill, they'd have died right there on the spot.

Knowing this fight they couldn't win, they grabbed their unconscious player and left. Leaving five of their teammates behind.

Wes turned around, ignoring the remaining McKinley students, and made his way back to his boyfriend. He didn't have time for them right now.

The medic came out, and loaded Kurt up on a stretcher, taking him to the locker room to get checked out. The Dalton players close behind their friend.

When they reached the locker room only Burt was allowed in with Kurt. The rest of them sat patiently, waiting for news. They were all nervous but not as much as Wes who was pacing, worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Thad asked as he entered with the rest of the Warblers, who all had worried expressions on their faces.

Wes was about to reply when the doors to the locker room was opened. Everyone quieted down as soon as Burt came out.

"He's up and he's okay." He told the room full if nervous teens. When the got the okay, they all let out sighs of relief.

"Can we go in now?" Wes asked, bouncing on his feet. And when he got the go ahead, he all but flew into the room, the others close behind him.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted seeing his awake boyfriend. Kurt looked up and gave everyone a smile.

"Hi guys." Kurt tiredly replied. "I'm okay, just lost my breath." he answered before anyone could ask.

After everyone got a chance to see Kurt, they all made their way to the changing rooms, while the Warblers went out to wait for the friends. Only Wes stayed behind, needing to talk to Kurt in private.

"You have nothing to apologize for Wes." Kurt said to his boyfriend, already knowing where his thoughts were going.

"It surely feels like my fault." Wes began. "I should have protected you from those assholes, but I didn't and you got hurt. I'm so sorry." Wes finished, dropping his head to his chest.

"Wes, it is not your fault. You are not to blame." Kurt told Wes, reaching out, taking Wes' hands. "If you want to blame someone, then blame those jealous gorillas." Kurt continued, getting a laugh from Wes. "And I'm not hurt, I'm fine."

Wes looked in Kurt eyes noticing that he wasn't down playing the situation, he let out a sigh, gripping Kurt's hand tighter. "Okay, just don't scare me anymore, please?"

"I promise." Kurt answered with a kiss to Wes' lips. The kiss was starting to heat up when there was a cough near by. They looked up and groaned at the smirking faces of the Warblers.

"Can we help you with something?" Kurt asked, shooting them glares. But they ignored it and kept smiling.

"Oh no, no. We didn't mean to interrupt," Thad replied, the others snickered when they heard Kurt mumble 'It wouldn't be the first time'. "But can you guys hurry up? We're going out to celebrate your win." he finished getting cheers from the others.

"Okay, okay!" Wes said with a roll of his eyes. He helped Kurt off the examining table and went to the changing area. "Leave so we can get ready."

"Fine!" Thad whined. "But hurry up! We're hungry!" he finished with agreements from the others. Wes and Kurt just rolled their eyes, and went to get changed, knowing that there will hell to pay if you come between Thad and his food.

**a/n2: It sucked didn't it? sorry if it didn't come out how you wanted it to, but please review! Sectionals are up next, any song choice for the Warblers? Solo? Duet? It's up to you! Let me know:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n1: This chapter went so much better in my head. I was going to post this yesterday, but things came up:(**  
><strong>Mistakes are there, I'm sorry! Don't own glee or the songs.. Sorry if you get confused..<strong>

_**When Kurt sings it'll be like this**_

_And Wes will be like this_

Kurt was pacing backstage while New Directions finished up their performances of 'We Got The Beat' and 'You Can't Stop The Beat'. He was nervous. New Directions were doing well, and Vocal Adrenaline killed their performances of 'Vanilla Twilight' and 'Fireflies'.

This was the first time in a long time that he'd perform a solo, in front of a large audience. So, he had every right to be nervous. "Oh! Mother Monster, help me!" Kurt said to no one in particular.

The Warblers just stood around, silently laughing at the state that their countertenor was in. The last time they saw him like this was two and a half weeks ago at the football game. Sure, they won the game, but those McKinley High assholes, thought it was a great idea to attack Kurt at the end of it. And look where it got them. Their season was suspended and they won't be able to go for the championship title for the next two years. The Warblers still wanted an even greater punishment, but the school board decided against it.

"I think I'm going to throw up." They heard Kurt mutter, bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Wes told the group of boys. They all nodded and left, going into the hall to wait.

When the last of the boys left, Wes made his way to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt relaxed into Wes' touch and sighed, "I'm being stupid, aren't I?" Kurt quietly asked.

"It's okay to be nervous, Kurt." Wes answered. "But there's nothing to be nervous about. You'll do great."

"But what if I mess up the words." Kurt asked, turning in Wes' hold to face him. "I tend to do that when I'm nervous you know."

Wes chuckled. "You won't. You know this song by heart. You live this song. You'll be perfect and I know it." Wes assured Kurt, giving him a kiss. When they ended the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each others.

Kurt sighed. "Thank you. For everything."

Wes smiled and gave Kurt one last hug and held Kurt's hand. "Anything for you, love." Wes answered, causing Kurt to blush.

"Let's go get the others," Kurt said, pulling Wes out the door. "We go on in two minutes."

By the time they found the wandering Warblers, it was their turn to go on. The Warblers all took the stage. As the familiar song began, Kurt stepped forward, and took his spot in the front. Kurt looked at the New Directions faces as they recognized the song. They were all shocked, as he began.

**_Something has changed within me _**

**_Something is not the same _**

**_I'm through with playing by the rules _**

**_Of someone else's game_**

As Kurt sang, he couldn't help but realize that the lyrics to this song is his life. Wes was right. He left Mckinley because he was tired of playing by rules that weren't his.

_**Too late for second-guessing **_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts **_

_**Close my eyes: and leap!**_

_**It's time to try defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity **_

_**And you wont bring me down!**_

Kurt closed his eyes, and poured his heart out. Making the audience feel all his emotions through the song. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the audience felt it.

**_I'm through accepting limits _**

**_cause someone says they're so _**

**_Some things I cannot change _**

**_But till I try, I'll never know!_**

**_Too long I've been afraid of _**

**_Losing love I guess I've lost _**

**_Well, if that's love _**

**_It comes at much too high a cost!_**

Throughout the entire song, Kurt poured all his emotions into the song. This was his song. This was his life. He wouldn't let no one bring him down anymore. He had enough of that.

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity **_

_**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity **_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity **_

_**And you won't bring me down!**_  
><em><strong>bring me down!<strong>_  
><em><strong>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<strong>_

When Kurt got to the major part of the song that was the high- f, he couldn't help but look towards his former friends. They all looked worried for him, but that worry was quickly erased as he hit the High-F perfectly. All of their mouths dropped. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

When the song came to an end, the entire audience exploded with cheers, giving him a standing ovation. His smile became wider as he took it all in. After he took his bows, he made his way back to the line of Warblers.

The next song began as the Warblers started to dance. Kurt broke away from the dancing boys and began the next song.

**_Oh, yeah Oh!_**

**_Just shoot for the stars _**

**_If it feels right _**

**_And aim for my heart_**

**_If you feel like_**

**_And take me away and make it _**

**_OK I swear I'll behave_**

Kurt sang. The crowd all coming to life. When he finished the last note, he pointed toward Wes.

_You wanted control _

_So we waited I put on a show _

_Now I make it You say __I'm a kid _

_My ego is big _

_I don't give a shhhh _

_And it goes like this_

Wes started his part, strutting towards Kurt, to the front.

_Take me by the tongue _

_And I'll know you _

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk _

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Wes continued, as he, Kurt, and the other Warblers, pulled off hard dance moves that they never had tried before, only recently when Kurt transferred back.

**_I don't need to try to control you _**

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_**

**_With them moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_**

Kurt took over again, as he cat walked back to the front, singing out to the excited crowd. While he was singing to the crowd he couldn't help but notice and be embarrassed as he saw his dad robot dancing. He'd have to talk to his dad about that later, he thought to himself.

_Maybe it's hard _

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred _

_Nothing feels right But when you're with me _

_I'll make you believe _

_That I've got the key_

Wes continued again after Kurt, walking back up to him. When he got to the line about keys, he held out his pair. And held it up in front of Kurt's face, shaking it back and forward.

**_Oh So get in the car _**

**_We can ride it Wherever you want _**

**_Get inside it And you want to steer _**

**_But I'm shifting gears _**

**_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_**  
><strong><em>And it goes like this (Uh)<em>**

Kurt laughed at Wes' and snatched his keys, causing Wes to let out a laugh of his own, and sang the next part. When Kurt got to the last part, he and Wes made their way back to the dancing boys, and continued to dance.

**_Take me by the tongue _**

**_And I'll know you (Uh)_**  
><strong><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you<em>**

**_All the moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_**

Kurt continued to sing as they pulled off the next routine of dance moves, that would make Sue Sylvester proud.

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Wes took over once again, and playfully dance like how Adam Levine did in the video. Kurt laughed at his boyfriends antics, and copied his moves.

_**You wanna know how to make me smile **_

_**Take control, own me just for the night **_

_**And if I share my secret**_

_**You're gonna have to keep it **_

_**Nobody else can see this**_

Kurt took over, singing out to the crowd again. The crowd loving the song, and was singing along with the Warblers. Kurt smiled.

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice _

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret _

_You're gonna have to keep it _

_Nobody else can see this **(Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**_

Wes sang walking back up to Kurt, who was waiting for him in the front. Wes to sang out to the crowd, thinking that this is one of the best performance that the Warblers ever had.

**_And it goes like this_**

Wes and Kurt sang together, running back to the other Warblers.

_Take me by the tongue_**_ (Take me by the tongue)_**  
><em>And I'll know you <em>

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you **(Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger **(Oh, yeah)**_

Wes continued as the Warblers separated, leaving an empty space in the middle. One by one, each boy made their way to the middle of the circle, and pulled off their very own set of moves. The crowd loving every moment of it.

**_I don't need to try to control you _**

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_**

**_With them moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger _**

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_**

Kurt sang in the middle of the group as he pulled of his own moves, and when the song came to an end, all the Warblers dropped their heads to their chest, breathing hard.

The crowd exploded once again. All cheering for the Warblers. The Warblers all bowed, with wide smiles on their faces. Kurt looked out into the crowd and noticed a few things. One being, his father proudly jumping up and down, cheering and pointing at Kurt.

The second thing that he noticed was, the happy faces of his other new friends, Vocal Adrenaline. He gave Harmony, who now is one of his best friends, a wide smile, as she clapped and cheered for the Warblers, and giving Kurt a thumbs up.

The last thing he noticed was that New Directions were clapping but they all were making the same expressions, that Kurt couldn't read. Nerves? Guilt? He just couldn't name it.

The Warblers made their way off the stage, and all congratulated each other in the back. The judges informed everybody that it would take sometime before they announced the winner.

Since they still had time, they all separated, going to find their parents or friends. Wes, Kurt, David, Nick and Jeff stayed together, they all went to go find Kurt's and Wes' parents. They found them at the dining hall, searching the crowd.

"Dad!" Kurt called out, getting the parents attention. Once, they saw Kurt and the boys, they all smiled, rushing towards the group.

"Kurt! You guys were great." Kurt's father, said with a grin.

"Baby!" Jen cooed at Wes, causing Wes to blush at the name. The other boys laughing at the leader.

"Mom." Wes whined, then he shot glares to the others. "Oh shut up." he said to the snickering teens.

"You boys did really great tonight." Jack said with a smile to the group. All the boys, smiled and gave their thanks.

"Let's go get a snack." Jen said, pulling Wes and Jack along. Excitedly going over the boys performances. Jeff, Nick, and David close behind.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt." Burt told his son, pulling him in for a one arm hug as they followed the others.

"Thanks dad." Kurt replied, with a warm smile, returning the hug.

When they got to the dining room, the only seats that were left were right on the side of the New Directions table. The Warblers all looked at Kurt, who just shrugged and sat down. The Warblers following suit and sat down, sitting around Kurt.

The first couple minutes were awkward. Nobody saying anything. The Warblers looked at the New Directions, and it looked like Rachel was about to start talking, when she got cut off by someone yelling for Kurt.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked around for the source, and noticed Harmony running towards them. Kurt stood up and was met by an armful of the excited girl.

"Harmony." Kurt greeted letting out a laugh. "What's up, hon?"

Harmony squealed. "You will never guess what came in the mail today?" Harmony excitedly said.

"Your letter to Hogwarts?" Kurt guessed, trying to keep a straight face, but failing after the Warblers laughed.

Harmony patiently waited, tapping her foot. "Okay okay." Kurt continued, "What really came in the mail?" Kurt curiously asked.

Harmony whipped out the paper and held it up. "My early acceptance to NYADA!" she happily cheered, bouncing up and down.

Kurt and Harmony happily embraced each other, and started bouncing around together. The Warblers sent out their congratulatory claps and cheers to Harmony with she kindly accepted and said her thanks.

"I can't wait until you get accepted, Kurt!" Harmony happily said, hugging her friend.

Wes cleared his throat and sent Kurt a look. Kurt let a smile out in his face and turned toward Harmony, who was staring at the two confusedly. "What aren't you telling me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Harmony playfully demanded.

"Well you see, Harmony." Kurt began. "Guess who else got their acceptance letter in the mail today?" he asked.

Harmony just stared at Kurt, until she realized what Kurt was talking about. She let out a happy shriek and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, bouncing them up and down.

"Oh my god! This is so great!" Harmony excitedly said. "We need to celebrate tonight!"

"Can't tonight. But tomorrow the Warblers are taking me to a 'congratulations' shopping spree. You need to come." Kurt replied with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" Harmony agreed. "So what are you and Wes going to do tonight?" Harmony asked with a smirk. The Warblers laughing at the two blushing boys.

"Wes is going to cook for me." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Right." Harmony said, not convinced. "Did you tell your parents already?" Harmony asked. Kurt shook his head no. "Come on. Let's go find Burt guys, and tell them the good news." she finished, pulling Kurt along.

The Warblers laughed at the two friends. "Those two are going to raise hell at NYADA." Wes started with a smile.

"Totally. I kind of feel bad for the teachers." David stated, laughing. The Warblers all following suit. They continued laughing as they saw the two being bear hugged by Burt.

A nearby cough broke them out of their laughing fit. They looked up and noticed the interrupter as Rachel.

"You all did very well today." Rachel started, sounding sad.

"Thank you. As did you all." Wes reluctantly answered. The others nodding along.

Rachel cleared her throat again. "So, Kurt got into NYADA. I always knew, he'll be a star." Rachel finished, sounding like she was about to cry. "I'm really happy for him."

Wes looked at the table of teens. He noticed that all of them had sad faces. "You guys miss Kurt?" Wed asked, getting nods. "What happened to you all? At first, Kurt couldn't shut up about you guys, what the heck changed?"

"We don't know." Rachel said honestly. "But we do know that we took Kurt for granted. And if we could go back in time, we'd change everything that we ever did to him." New Directions all agreeing with her. "We know we dint have a right to ask, but could you please let Kurt know that we are deeply sorry, and that we really want to talk to him." Rachel hopefully asked.

The Warblers looked around the table, at the hopeful faces of New Directions. They looked at Wes, silently saying thy it's his call.

Wes let out a sigh. "I'll try talking to him, but don't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk to any of you." Wes answered. The group nodding.

"We better go, they'll be announcing the winner soon." David said, standing up from his seat. The Warblers gave their goodbyes to the other group, and left.

The New Directions were all quiet until Rachel broke the silence. "That was supposed to be me and Kurt." she sadly said. "We were supposed to be going to New York together." she stated to the others, but mostly to Blaine, who nodded.

The table fell into silence again, until everyone heard sniffles coming from the end. They all looked at Brittany who was softly crying. " I hope Kurty will talk to us again. I really miss him." Brittany finished, crying on Santana's shoulder. The other girls looked like they were about to break down and cry, when the announcer announced that the winner has been chosen. They silently, but quickly made their way back to the stage.

The Warblers were the last to arrive, having to pry off their countertenor from his fathers hold. They took their places and waited for the judge to come up on stage.

The judge made his way in stage with the two envelopes. "Give it up one more time for the performers!" He told the crowd. The crowd complied with loud cheers and shouts.

The judge laughed and motioned them to calm down. "Okay in third place we have...Vocal Adrenaline!"

Vocal Adrenaline sadly got up and got their trophy and made their way off the stage, Harmony giving a smile and a whispering "you so got this."

When the last of Vocal Adrenaline left the announcer, pulled out the card from the last envelope and stalled for dramatic effect, causing the teens on stage to glare at the man.

_"And your winner is..."_

**a/n2: Who's going to win? Can you guess? Anyone want to see a Wert date? Let me know by reviewing:))**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**A/n1: HI everyone! Thanks to whoever reviewed the last chapter, and favorited, alerted,ect. Mistakes are there I'm sorry:(**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Don't Own Glee or the song.**

_"And your winner is..."_

The judge began, the teens on stage and the crowd going silent. The judge took a breath and announced the winner. "Dalton Academy Warblers!" He announced, the crowd going wild.

The Warblers were jumping up and down on stage, while the New Directions looked on. Wes shoved Kurt towards the judge to get their trophy.

Kurt almost tripped, but balanced himself and went up to collect their trophy. "Thank you very much!" He happily greeted the judge.

The judge smiled and shook Kurt's hand. "You guys all did really good. You all had chemistry, and fun. And that what makes a great glee club." The judge said to Kurt, handing him the trophy.

Kurt smiled, and accepted the trophy. He turned and walked back to his group and was immediately engulfed in a huge group hug.

"There is your winners!" The judge continued, to the still excited crowd. "We'd like to thank Vocal Adrenaline and The New Directions also for participating. The Warblers will be performing in four weeks at Regionals. Make sure to come and support them." The announcer finished his speech.

The Warblers all exited the stage, an made their way towards their families who was grouped together in the front.

Kurt and Wes rushed toward their parents who were heading the pack of parents.

"I'm so proud of, bud!" Burt exclaimed happily, giving Kurt a big hug. Burt turned towards the huge group of people. "A congratulatory party at our house on Saturday! Everyones invited!" he announced to the group. The Warblers all let out cheers.

When the last of the Warblers left, it was just Wes, Kurt and their parents. "Thanks you guys for coming." Kurt said to the adults.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jen answered excitedly. "You all deserved this win. You were so great!"

The two boys blushed and said their thanks. "We better go," Burt announced. "Remember, party on Saturday." he said, giving Kurt then Wes a hug.

"Thanks dad." Kurt replied, with a smile.

When the adults left, Wes walked Kurt to his car. "Remember our date tonight, 7:00." Wes told Kurt as he held the door open.

"I won't forget." Kurt answered, giving Wes a kiss.

Wes stood there smiling, as Kurt drove off. He made his way to his car, hoping that tonight goes perfect.

3 hours later...

.Beep.

Wes was trying to get the smoke alarm to turn off. He was swiping the air near the alarm with a towel, when his mother came in.

"Wesley Montgomery! What are you doing to my kitchen?" Jen shouted to her son, over the loud beeps.

"I'm sorry mom. I added something, then all of a sudden swoosh." Wed answered, still trying to shut the alarm off. "The pot caught on fire and now this stupid alarm won't shut the heck up!" Wes angrily swiped at the alarm.

The alarm finally shut off, and Wes got down from the chair. "Everything is ruined now." Wes sighed dejectedly.

Jen looked at her son, and sighed. She walked up to him and lifted his chin. "Everything is not ruined, Wes." Jen said, looking in Wes' eyes. "We still have time, I'll help you."

"Thank you, mom." Wes replied with a smile. "You're welcome, sweetie." Jen answered, smiling, giving her son a hug.

Two hours later, Wes was pacing his living room, nervously. Kurt would be here any minute, and just like that, he heard the doorbell.

Wes took calming breaths as he made his way to the door, cursing himself for the nerves. He and Kurt have been on dates before, but tonight was different. Special.

Wes opened the door, and there stood his beautiful boyfriend. "Hi." Wes greeted. "You look so gorgeous tonight." He continued, ushering Kurt in.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Wes guided Kurt into the dining room, where there was a very beautiful decorated table. "This is very beautiful Wes." Kurt exclaimed, looking at the table.

There was a beautiful set piece of flowers, and lit candles. Wes pulled Kurt's chair out and let him sit down. "Excuse me please." Wes asked, and made his way toward the kitchen to get the food.

Wes came out with Kurt's and his plates of lasagna, and set it down. "I hope this is alright," Wes began, feeling nervous. "I had something else planned, but that went up in smoke. Literally." Wes finished, earning chuckles from Kurt.

"It's more then alright. It's perfect, Wes." Kurt honestly replied, with a smile.

Wes loved Kurt smile. He loved everything about him. He couldn't imagine his life without Kurt, and just the thought of that, made him scared.

They ate, and had a great time. They talked about their win, Kurt's and Harmony's acceptance to NYADA, and New York. When they finished, Wes went and turned on the radio.

Wes came back to Kurt, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Wes asked.

"Yes. Yes you may." Kurt replied breathlessly.

They went to the center of the living room and began dancing. The next song that came on was perfect for them. Wed guided Kurt in a loving dance, as his favorite song began. He looked in Kurt's eyes, and sang along.

_Maybe it's intuition _

_Somethings you just don't question_

_ Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant _

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

As Wes sang, he slow danced with Kurt and he couldn't agree more with what the lyrics said. Whenever he looks in Kurt eyes, he does see his future. He sees them moving in together, graduating college, Kurt on broadway, getting married, and adopting children.

_I know that it might sound _

_More than a little crazy _

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life_

As they made their way around the room, Wes remembered the first time he'd seen Kurt. Kurt came to Dalton to spy, and he couldn't help but fall in love with the blue-eyed angel. Although Kurt didn't notice him so much, he still couldn't help the feeling that came over him as the Warblers performed Teenage Dream.

_There's just no rhyme or reason _

_Only the sense of completion _

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces _

_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound _

_More than a little crazy But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life_

Wes knew that he was in love from the very beginning. And it was true. When he saw Kurt, it was like finding a missing puzzle piece. Kurt made him feel whole. Kurt then started dating Blaine, and even though Kurt wasn't with him, he still hope that Blaine, wouldn't screw up and hurt Kurt. But that was short-lived as Blaine did just that.

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh _

_A thousand angels dance around you _

_(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)_

_I am complete now that I have found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life_

As Wes twirled Kurt around the room, all he could think was that he wished, so many times, that this was not a dream. He wouldn't want to wake up ever again, if it meant Kurt would leave. He wouldn't be able to handle it very well.

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, _

_I knew I loved you (Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, _

_I knew I loved you (Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, _

_I knew I loved you I knew I loved you _

The song and dance came to an end. Wes looked in Kurt's eyes and noticed that he had tears in them. Kurt blinked his eyes and let the tears fall.

Wes wiped the drops off his boyfriend. "Don't cry, love." Wes whispered.

"That was so beautiful." Kurt whispered back. "I love you, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that. Thanks for not giving up on me."

Wes hugged Kurt tightly, not wanting to break contact. "I would never give up on you Kurt." Wes replied. " Kurt. I have something to tell and ask you something." Kurt nodded to Wes for he to continue.

"First thing is, I got accepted to NYU." Wes happily said.

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Wes and giving him a kiss. "I'm so happy for you, Wes!"

"Thank you." Wes replied, returning the hug. "Last thing is that since we're both going to New York," Wes continued, sounding nervous."And since I already have an apartment waiting for me, would you consider moving in with me?" He asked.

Kurt was quiet for a minute, while Wes stood there nervously waiting for Kurt's answer. Wes started fidgeting around before Kurt gave one of his best smiles.

"Yes." Kurt happily answered, calming Wes' nerves. Wes let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. He tightly gathered his boyfriend in his arms, and held on.

"Thank you." Wes whispered in Kurt's ear.

Another song came on the radio, and they started to dance around the room again. They both were thinking the same thing, as they danced. 'I can't wait for New York.'

**A/n2: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Next chapter: Warblers party.. New Directions will be there... Kurt's awesome aunt will be there..**

**So let me know what you think:) And review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n1: ****If** **it feels rushed, I'm sorry..Mistakes are there..**

**Don't own glee( If I did, chris colfer would sing in every episode:))**

**Special thanks to all that reviewed:) you all are so nice:)**

By the time the last Warbler arrived, the party was in full swing. The parents were out back, by the barbecue and the Warblers were inside, singing karaoke. Nick was currently singing 'Uptown Girl' when the doorbell rang.

Kurt went up and answered the door. "Aunty Livvy!" Kurt happily shouted, once he opened the door.

"Kurty, I know you're happy to see me, but we did see each other a couple hours ago." Olivia greeted Kurt teasingly.

Olivia was Kurt's moms sister. She works for a music label and used to live in New York, but moved back, when she found out about Kurt's bullying. She loved Kurt like he was her own son. When she found out what was happening to Kurt, she agreed with Burt and decided to help pay for Kurt's schooling. Anything to protect Kurt, she'll gladly do.

She and Kurt got along perfectly. They were into the same things. They loved fashion, they loved to sing, and they loved musicals also.

"I know. I'm just happy you're here." Kurt replied with a smile, giving his aunt a hug.

Kurt led his aunt in the house. "Boys." Olivia greeted the room full of Warblers. The Warblers all excitedly greeted Kurt's aunt with a giant group hug, which caused Olivia to laugh. The Warblers all loved Kurt's aunt also.

"Well hello to you all too!" Olivia replied. Olivia then turned back towards Kurt who was giggling on the couch with Wes.

"Okay, now stop being so adorable. You two are going to give us all cavities." Olivia said, causing the two boys to blush, while the others laughed.

"I can't stay so long, I have to go to New York, to meet with a new singer." Olivia told Kurt. "Now don't pout, Kurt. I'll be back on Tuesday." Olivia continued as she noticed her nephews pout.

"Okay, okay." Kurt replied, getting off the couch. "Eat something first." Kurt said, leading his aunt out to the backyard. The Warblers close behind them.

"Aunty Livvy, do you think it's alright, if I sleep here tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. You don't need to ask permission to sleep here. You can do what you want to do." Olivia answered.

"Do you think I can get dad to agree to let the Warblers spend the night?" He asked. Olivia just laughed at her nephew. "I'm sure you can." She answered. "Just work your magic."

Kurt, Olivia, and the Warblers all found Burt, by the barbecue, having a conversation with Wes' parents. "Daddy." Kurt started, getting the attention, of his father.

Burt sighed. "How much?" He asked, knowing that when Kurt used that tone, he wanted something. The people around all started to laugh at the pair.

"It won't cost you anything, daddy." Kurt promised. "But is it alright if I spent the night here?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can, Kurt." Burt happily replied.

"Okay, one more thing, can the Warblers spend the night also?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt-" Burt started, but was cut off.

"Please daddy! Please! Please! Please!" Kurt pleaded to his father. "We will all behave, scouts honor." Kurt said, making the scouts honor sign with his hands.

Once Kurt gave Burt the puppy-dog look. Burt just sighed and gave in. "Okay. Just please don't break anything."

"Thank you daddy!" Kurt cheered, and gave his dad a big hug. Burt hugged his son back and couldn't stop the smile that graced his face.

Kurt turned back towards the Warblers, and they all started planning what they were going to do tonight. They were interrupted though, when someone spoke up.

"But New Directions were going to sleepover tonight." Finn said interrupting the chatter.

Burt frowned, completely forgotten that he already promised Finn the sleepover. He sighed and turned back to his son. "Sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay." Kurt sighed disappointed.

"The Warblers can still sleepover." Finn said. "They can sleep in Kurt's room. The basement is big enough, and ND can sleep in the living room."

Burt looked at his son, who was debating with the Warblers, for what to do. "If that's okay with you dad, it's okay with me." Kurt told his father.

"It's okay with me." Burt answered his son. "Finn can I talk to you please?" Burt asked.

Finn felt a twinge of fear at first. "S-sure." Finn stuttered out. He knew that his stepdad was still disappointed in him.

The Warblers watched as Burt talked to Finn. Finn was looking scared, but he nodded. Burt gave Finn one last look before, making his way back to the kids.

"Okay. Finn promised me that he'll keep New Directions away from you all tonight." Burt explained to the group of boys. "Carole and I have a date tonight, and we won't be back until late. Is that okay?" Burt asked.

"Yes, dad." Kurt answered with a smile. "It's alright with me."

"Well since that is settled," Jeff began. "I think Kurt has a meeting right now." The Warblers all snickered, but Kurt looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing." Jeff answered with a smirk, slowly creeping his way towards Kurt.

Kurt seemingly understood what was happening, and tried to make a run for it, but was grabbed by Nick.

Nick hauled Kurt over his shoulder, and made a run for the pool, Kurt screaming the whole time. "If you don't put-" Kurt's threat was cut short as Nick jumped in the pool with Kurt.

Kurt came up spluttering, and choking on the pool water. "Nick!" Kurt shouted. "Do you know what chlorine will do to my hair? And what about my clothes! They're Alexander McQueen!"

"It wasn't my idea, Kurt." Nick laughed, holding his hands up.

"Well then who..." Kurt trailed off as he noticed the guilty faced Warbler. Kurt swallowed, before he began. "Wesley." Kurt said seemingly calm, as he made his way out of the pool.

Kurt got out and made his way to his boyfriend. "You're going to regret that." Kurt told Wes wickedly. Wes was about to say something when he was pushed into the pool.

The Warblers let out shrieks of laughter as they saw their leader, spluttering, in the pool.

Kurt just laughed when he saw the sad face that Wes sent him. The Warblers all visibly relaxed, when they realized that Kurt was not angry.

The Warblers all jumped in, making big splashes. "I'll be back, I'm going to go change." Kurt said, turning back. "What's the point? You're soaked already." he heard Jeff say.

"Yes I know." Kurt said over his shoulder. "But do you know how hard it is to swim in skin tight jeans?" He asked,the Warblers.

Kurt shook his head, and made his way to the house to change. When he came back in only swim trunks, he noticed Wes' stare.

Kurt smirked and got into the pool. As soon as he got into the pool, he felt strong arms wrap around him. "You look hot." he heard Wes whisper in his ear.

Kurt just smiled. "Of course." Kurt joked, causing Wes to laugh.

"So where would I be sleeping tonight?" Wes asked.

"Hmmm.." Kurt started out, looking like he was thinking hard. "How about on the floor?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"What?" Wes asked with wide eyes.

"That's what you get when you mess with my Alexander McQueen." Kurt stated, swimming away.

"Oh come on Kurt! I'm sorry!" Wes whined, trying to catch up to Kurt. "I'm really, really sorry!" Wes continued making Kurt laugh.

Kurt dodged Wes and swam behind some Warblers. "Catch me if you can!" Kurt teased, with a grin, causing Wes to smile.

Wes took the challenge and tried to catch Kurt. Wes always came close to capturing Kurt, but Kurt always got away. Wes then dove under and swam towards Kurt. Wes then popped up behind Kurt, and Kurt let out a shriek. "Got ya." Wes smirked.

"You scared me. And you cheated." Kurt pouted, as Wes wrapped him in a hug. But the pout was quickly erased as Wes gave Kurt a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure you want to have the sleepover tonight?" Wes asked. "We can do it tomorrow."

"It's okay, Wes." Kurt assured his boyfriend. "We'll be fine." Kurt gave Wes a kiss, but soon stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. Kurt looked up at his dad.

"Since I agreed, you'll have to follow the rules." Burt began, "Door stays open at all times. Don't destroy the house. Keep the noise down. And no drinking." Burt said, making eye contact with each Warbler. All the Warblers agreed to the rules.

"Good." Burt continued. "Now, come out and grab food."

Thad was the first one out of the pool, the Warblers all snickered when they saw their friend rush to the food.

Wes helped Kurt out, and hand in hand made their way to the table. The Warblers all grabbed their food, sat down and ate.

The parents were talking amongst themselves while the Warblers, started talking about Regionals and Nationals. Some were talking about colleges that they were going to be going to.

Olivia was the first one to leave. She got up and went to where Kurt was sitting, and wrapped him in a hug."See you on Tuesday, Kurty." Olivia said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Bye Aunty Liv." Olivia gave her goodbyes to the Warblers and the other parents.

When everyone else was finished, the parents all started to get ready to leave. The Warblers all saying bye to their parents and they made their way to Kurt's room.

After playing countless hours of halo and singing karaoke, some of the Warblers, mainly Thad, said that they were all hungry, Kurt agreed so he ordered lots of pizza.

45 minutes later...

Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He told the Warblers, who were all deeply involved with the games, that he'll get the pizza. Grunts of agreements was what Kurt received, Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

Kurt grabbed the money, and made his way up the stairs, to answer the door. "So how much do I owe you?" He asked when he answered, expecting the pizza man, but was met by the faces of his old friends.

**Review please! Good? Bad? Next chapter: can a house full of teens really be separated? Hmmm... can Kurt forgive a certain ND member? Do you want to know why Kurt is so upset at ND?... Find out in the next chapter:) (Also, sorry if its getting a little OOC)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**a/n: it's my birthday today! wooo! lol**_

**_This chapter went better in my head, but oh wells.._**

**_Mistakes are there, sorry.._**

**_Don't own glee:(_**

**_Special thanks to all who reviewed and alerted.. You guys are all awesome:)_**

_"So how much do I owe you?" He asked when he answered, expecting the pizza man, but was met by the faces of his old friends._

Kurt stared at the teens at the door. None of them said anything to him and no one made a move to get in. The silence was making everyone uncomfortable, especially Kurt who just wanted to get away from there. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a squeal of delight.

"Dolphin!" Brittany happily shouted, trying to push her way past the others to get to Kurt.

Kurt noticed that the other New Directions were trying to hold her back from launching herself at Kurt. He saw Puck get a hold of her and passed her to Santana.

As soon as Brittany was with Santana, Kurt saw the Latina whisper something in the blondes' ear. The once happy smile that graced Brittany's face quickly disappeared and a frown was replaced.

"Uhh...are you guys coming in? Or not?" Kurt asked.

The teens all nodded and rushed in out of the cold, some tripping over the other.

When everyone was in the house, another wave of uncomfortable silence washed upon them. Some were staring at Kurt and some were fidgeting nervously. Rachel broke the silence when she started to talk.

"Kurt. I'd like to congratulate you on NYADA." Rachel started smiling. "I'm very proud of you. We're all proud." The others nodding along.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt gave New Directions a smile. "Thank you. Harmony and I will probably be seeing you there, Rachel."

The smile on Rachel's face dimmed a little, at the mentioning of Harmony. Rachel nodded to Kurt with a small smile.

The doorbell rang again, and Kurt went to answer. When he came back he had a couple boxes of pizza. "Whoa. Kurt. All that for you?" Puck asked, pointing to the boxes.

Kurt let out a laugh. "No. They're for the Warblers. We're having a sleepover in the basement tonight. And Thad eats even more then what Finn eats." Blaine who was in the back, let out a snicker, knowing that what Kurt said was true.

Kurt let out a sigh. "I better go, before they start looking for me. Finn's in his room or in the shower." With that Kurt headed towards the basement stairs balancing the food, leaving ND behind.

Kurt made his way to his room, and as soon as he got there the pizza boxes were gone by the hunger Warblers.

"Jeez, Kurt. Did you walk to the pizza place." Thad asked stuffing his face with a pizza slice, causing the other Warblers to chuckle.

Kurt just shook his head, and made his way over to the couch next to Wes. "I ran into the New Directions." Kurt said, and the noisy room went silent.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Nothing. They congratulated me for getting into NYADA." Kurt answered, laying his head on Wes' shoulder.

"Kurt?" Thad called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to accept their apologies? Not that you have to or anything, but are you still mad at them?" Thad curiously asked.

"I'm not mad at them anymore. I'm more hurt then mad. They were supposed to be my friends but none of them acted like it when I needed them the most." Kurt answered sadly.

"Kurt for what it's worth, they're taking loosing you pretty hard. They know that what they did or in this case, what they didn't do, was wrong." Wes said to Kurt, holding his hand.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"They told some of the Warblers and I at Sectionals." Wes answered.

"But I don't think I'm ready to accept some of their apologies just yet."

"That's okay. Whenever you're ready." Wes quietly answered, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt sighed, and gave Wes a kiss back. He then stood up and made his way to the stairs. "Hey, where you going?" Wes asked.

"I'm going to think about some things." Kurt said over his shoulder, as he made his way up the stairs. "I'll be back down in a little while."

Kurt made his way towards the living room, the room empty, accept for one person.

"Hey." Kurt greeted softly. "How you doing Britt-Britt?"

"I'm okay." Was the blondes answer.

"What are you doing here by yourself, where's everybody else?" Kurt asked.

"They're in Finn's room. I got lost." Brittany answered sadly.

Kurt was about to say something but the blonde spoke again. "Do you still hate me, dolphin?" Brittany asked, with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh, Brittany." Kurt sighed. "I never hated you Britt-Britt. I was upset at everyone else." Kurt assured. "How could I ever be mad at you?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Santana said that I couldn't hug you earlier, because you were still mad at us." She finished, looking at the ground.

"Brittany look at me," Kurt started, trying to get Brittany's attention. The blonde looked up at looked in Kurt's eyes. "Brittany. I promise that I am not mad at you. I'm your dolphin and you're my boo."

Brittany stared into Kurt's eyes, and realized that her dolphin was telling the truth. She let out a happy shout and tackle-hugged Kurt. Which ended up them both on the floor.

They stayed like that for a while, before Kurt groaned. His back getting sore, because of the floor.

"Britt-Britt? If we're going to continue cuddling, can we move to the couch?" Kurt asked. Brittany nodded and stood up, helping Kurt up too.

They went to the couch and lied down together. Kurt stroking her hair as he hummed to a song. "Kurty?" Brittany asked, getting Kurt's attention.

"Yeah, boo?" Kurt said, making Brittany smile with the nickname.

"I really don't understand what went wrong. Can you tell me so I know?"

Kurt sighed. "Sure Britt-Britt."

"I was getting bullied again,"Kurt started. "When I went and asked for help, the boys were to busy playing a video game to actually listen to me."

**Flashback:**

"Hey guys." Kurt started, trying to get the attention of the other boys. The other guys were to into the game, and they weren't really listening to what Kurt was saying.

"Guys!" Kurt shouted over the noise. Kurt took a step back when they all shouted at him.

"What?" They angrily shouted.

Kurt took a breath. "Can you guys do me a favor and talk with the other players to lay off of me, please?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Finn replied, then telling Puck to un-pause the game.

Kurt gave a grateful thanks and a smile, which was ignored as they continued yelling at the tv.

Kurt went to school the next day, hoping that the guys helped him and talked to the football team. But that thoughts were quickly erased as he felt himself get slammed into the locker. He felt pain in the back of his head before he fell to the ground.

"Watch where you going fairy!" One of the football team members sneered at Kurt. Walking away, followed by the chuckling team.

Kurt couldn't think straight and didn't care that people was laughing at him. He put his hand against the pain in his head and flinched. He pulled his hand away from the sore spot and stared at his blood covered hand.

Kurt stood up, and slightly swayed as he made his way to the nurses office. The nurse ended up calling Burt to take him to the hospital.

Burt took Kurt to the hospital and nothing was seriously wrong, but Kurt had to stay overnight for observation due to the concussion. He tried calling other members of ND but no one answered. He called the Warblers and they answered. They ended up getting the hospital to agree to let Wes stay the night.

**End Flashback:**

Kurt looked down at Brittany who was silently letting tears drop. "That's awful." She began tearfully. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not your fault, boo."

Even if Kurt said that it wasn't her fault, she still felt like it was.

"What else happened, dolphin?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Well there was the time everyone forgot my birthday."

"How did I forget your birthday?" Brittany softly asked.

"I think that was the week where Sue was preparing for Nationals again." Kurt answered.

"Oh. Why didn't anybody else remember?"

"Well, I asked everyone if they wanted to spend time with me, but they all said no." Kurt sadly admitted. "They all forgot and spent their time with each other. Nobody bothered to ask if I wanted to be with them."

Brittany's eyes filled with tears again. "Did you spend your birthday by yourself? What about Blaine?"

Kurt frowned about Blaine. He loved Blaine with all his heart. He thought that try would have last forever. They made so much plans to be together. But that all came crashing down. He's not mad about it anymore. If that didn't happen then he wouldn't have found someone who truly loves him. And he's more happy then he ever was.

"No. I didn't spend my birthday by myself. Blaine forgot too. He was with someone else."

**Flashback:**

School just ended. Kurt was feeling down, not one happy birthday from his friends or boyfriend. The only person in the school that remembered was Coach Sylvester.

Kurt made his way to his car, when he got in the drivers seat, he got a text.

Hey Kurty! Happy Birthday! The Warblers all want to say Happy Birthday too! We want to know if you can be able to stop by my house after school?

~Wes

Kurt smiled down at the text. He was definitely going to stop by. He called his dad, to ask permission. After he got the okay from his dad, he sent out the okay text and drove off to Wes' house.

Once he got to Wes' house, he knocked and was let in by Wes' mom, who wished him a happy birthday. Kurt smiled and said his thanks as Jen led him to the living room.

As soon as he entered the room, music began. The Warblers sang 'happy birthday' to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the smile that overtook his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!" The Warblers shouted.

Kurt laughed as they all rushed to him, giving him a huge group hug. After they broke apart, the Warblers each gave Kurt a present.

One of the best presents was from Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. They combined their present together and gave him a huge gift card to the Westerville Mall. As soon as Kurt got that, he asked all the Warblers if they'd like to go to the mall with him one day.

"How about we go now?" Wes asked.

"If it's okay with you guys." Kurt happily answered.

The group of boys all nodded with smiles. "Great! Let's go!" Kurt happily shouted, ushering the laughing teens out the door.

They all broke apart and carpooled. Kurt had Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad in his car. The whole way to the mall they were singing, talking and just plain having fun. Kurt wouldn't have been able to do this with the ND boys. They'd probably think that he was trying to make them catch the 'gay'.

When they got to the mall, Kurt put his gift card in good use. The first shop that he stepped into, he bought himself a collection of scarves, making the others roll their eyes and tell Kurt ' don't you have enough of those already?' Kurt not bothering to look at the others just waved his hand and replied with. "I love scarves. There's never too many in my closet."

The rest of the day was great until Kurt came to a halting stop. The Warblers barely managed not to fall over one another when they all looked at their former member who had tears in his eyes. They all looked to where he was staring at, and their mouths dropped in shock.

There before them was none other then Blaine Anderson, who was making out with a strange guy that they never seen before.

Some of the Warblers who recovered from their shock, started to curse angrily. They were about to go over to Blaine when a soft voice stopped them.

"Don't." Kurt brokenly said. "I had a feeling that he was cheating. I just didn't see it or want to believe it." Kurt calmly said to the still semi-shocked teens.

Wes walked up to Kurt and hugged him. Giving a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt answered, giving him a small smile. "You guys want to continue shopping another day?" Kurt asked. "I want to tell you all something and I want to know what you guys think about it."

The Warblers all nodded and agreed with Kurt. They all made their way out of the mall and headed back to Wes' house.

**End Flashback:**

"That bitch." Brittany mumbled. "I can't believe he did that."

"It's okay Britt. I'm happy now with Wes. He's not like Blaine." Kurt truthfully replied.

Brittany smiled at Kurt knowing that he wasn't lying. And that was really happy. Brittany put her head back down on Kurt's chest and was soon falling asleep. "So, when you two get baby dolphins, can I be the godmother?" Brittany asked, earning chuckles from Kurt.

"Of course." Kurt answered with a smile.

The two of them soon fell asleep together on the couch. A couple minutes later two group of teens found them like that. Wes smiled at the sleeping boy. He told everyone else that they should leave them there, he didn't want to wake the two on the couch up. The rest of the groups agreed and silently made their way to the rooms.

Wes covered up the sleeping teens with a blanket. He then kissed Kurt on his forehead, causing Kurt to let out a happy sigh, and Wes to smile.

_**a/n2: Review please! tell me what you think:) Sorry if getting a little OOC..**_

_**Next chapter should be better.. Next chapter: Kurt is friends again with Brittany..can he be friends with the others again? How about Blainers? Give me some ideas to work into the story.. What do you want to see?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: hi everybody! here's the new chapter. I don't own glee or the songs used in this chapter..**_

_**Special thanks to xXxDracoAddictxXx who beta-d this chapter.. you rock:)**_

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted,ect. You guys are all awesome:)**_

It was Regionals and the two teams that the Warblers were up against were going to be tough to beat. They both had the reputation of being perfect. So rightfully, the Warblers were nervous. Even though some of them were to proud to admit it. After all, what else could be expected from a group of prep school boys? They had a reputation to hold.

The first team, Talented Royalty, consisted of all girls. They performed perfectly to two of Britney Spears songs, which had some of the Warblers to chuckle but immediately stopped by a glare sent to them by Kurt. He still remembered the New Directions Britney Spears phase. The second team, Music Geniuses, did their performance also perfectly but was quite boring. They performed a song by Usher and a song by Katy Perry. As if on instinct, the Warblers started to sing along with the group and dance in their seats, but when they realized what they were doing they all stopped. Years of Blaine only wanting Katy Perry made them like Katy Perry robots.

For Regionals Sebastian got a solo, as did Kurt. Sebastian was up first for his. The Warblers all took their places around the stage and began harmonizing, their voices rising beautifully to compliment all the boys on stage.

If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' To keep you by my side To keep you from walkin' out the door.

Sebastian started to sing pitch perfect. The others who were harmonizing were solid.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away _

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite _

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye _

_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin' "_

_There goes my little girl Walkin' with that troublesome guy."_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand _

_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try _

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine_

Sebastian wowed the crowd when he was singing. He sounded just like Bruno Mars and he put all of his emotions into the song while singing, making everyone admire the group of singers. The competition began to get nervous, glancing back and forth to each other. The crowd, all loving the song, stood up cheering for the Warblers. Sebastian was somewhat shocked to the response that he was partly responsible for. He was always told by his father that he couldn't do anything, and it felt fantastic to know that he could. He continued with enthusiasm.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain. _

_Oh, don't just say **(don't just say)** goodbye **(goodbye),** Don't just say **(don't just say)** goodbye **(goodbye)** _

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right _

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away _

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

When Sebastian finished the song the crowd gave the Warblers a very loud cheer, along with a standing ovation. To the Warblers that was the loudest that the crowd had been that night. They smiled to each other before beginning the next song.

Kurt was the next one up as he took his place in the front. The Warblers all spread across the stage. As soon as the beat started, the Warblers started to dance. It was different than their usual two step, robotic moves and fitted the song perfectly.

_It's been a long time since I came around _

_It's been along time but I'm back in town _

_But this time I'm not leaving without you _

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh _

_I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll _

_Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you_

As soon as Kurt finished the first verse, the crowd went nuts. They loved the song and Kurt was rocking it. Kurt was glad that the Warblers agreed that he could perform and he was even more excited when they let him choose Lady Gaga. He couldn't imagine soloing with anyone else's song other than his idol,

_You said sit back down where you belong _

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on _

_Sit back down on the couch where we Made love for the first time _

_And you said to me There's something, something about this place _

_Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something something about my cool Nebraska guy _

_Yeah something about Baby you and I_

Kurt sang out to the excited crowd one of his favorite songs. The Warblers all backed him up but this was Kurt's moment. This was his song, and he planned on going to the end with pride. It didn't hurt that he knew he sounded fantastic, and he had amazing back up.

_Been two years since I let you go, I could've listened to a joke for rock n roll _

_And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh _

_I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll _

_Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you _

_You said sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on _

_Sit back down on the couch where we Made love for the first time and you said to me, _

_There's something, something about this place Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face _

_Something something about my cool Nebraska guy_

Kurt continued to sing. The crowd loved every moment as they sang along with the countertenor. Kurt then got louder cheers as he started to play the piano as well as singing. Emotion poured through his voice as his eyes shut and he focused completely on the words.

_Yeah something about, baby you and I You and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I _

_You and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I _

_You said sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on _

_Yeah you like the red ones Sit back down on the couch where we Made love for the first time and you said to me _

_There's something, something about this place Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face S_

_omething something about my cool Nebraska guy _

_Yeah something about Baby you and I _

_You and I _

_You and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I _

_You and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I _

_You, you and I_

The song came to an end and crowd went crazy. The Warblers all stepped forward together to take a bow. The announcer then came on stage and told the crowd that the winners would be announced in 20 minutes. Everyone applauded as the Warblers left the stage.

The Warblers made it back to their waiting room after their performance. They were all congratulating each other on a job well done when there was a knock on the door. Jesse, who was the closest one to the door, got up and answered it.

At the door stood Tina, Mike, and Artie in his wheelchair. "I think it's for you, Kurt." Jesse turned to call at their countertenor. He stood back to let the old friends talk.

"Uh... hey guys," Kurt greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk to you?" Tina quietly asked, glancing towards the floor with a light blush settled on her cheeks.

Kurt nodded and they came into the room. "Kurt, we'll wait outside for you," Wes said, ushering the group of boys out of the room.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Kurt questioned.

"We wanted to apologize to you for all that we did." Artie began explaining.

"Brittany told us some of the things that happened to you and we felt horrible about it." Mike continued.

"We want to be friends with you again. We miss you. Could you ever forgive us and be friends with us again?" Tina finished tearfully.

There was a moment of silence before Kurt started to talk. He sighed deeply. "I was really hurt about what happened," Kurt began. "Before, when I got bullied, all of you told me to go to you guys when I needed help with the jocks. And when I do ask for help, everyone ignored it. I ended up in the hospital because of it."

"And when I want to spend time with my friends, I'm the one who has to call and make plans; I'm the one who invites people to have fun with me, but when it's the other way around nobody asks me anything, even when I know you guys are hanging out with each other. No one bothers to ask me." Kurt continued, letting tears fall from his eyes to track down his face.

"And when I want to spend time with my friends on my birthday, nobody wanted to. Heck, no one even bothered to tell me 'Happy Birthday'. If it wasn't for the Warblers, I don't know where I would be now." Kurt finished, out of breath.

"I know Kurt. I had a lot of things going on. Mike and I were going through a rough patch and what with Mike's dad disowning him," Tina stated. "I know it seems like we're making excuses but we really didn't mean to cut you out. We're sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Kurt. We all treated you wrong. We were your friends, and we didn't have your back." Artie started. "We acted like one of the jocks, we hurt you. And if you'll let us, we want to make up for it starting now."

The three teens, thinking that they weren't going to be forgiven, made their way to leave when Kurt spoke up. "Wait." Kurt whispered, stopping them in their tracks. "The way you guys acted was wrong, but you can't take the blame for everyone else. I know you guys had problems. I was just mad that the people who said that they were my friends but acted like I was a nobody to them," Kurt admitted.

"To be totally honest, I miss you guys' friendship." Kurt said smiling, causing the others to smile in response. "You know I can accept your apologies. I love you guys. You're like my family." Tina let out a happy squeal as she launched herself at Kurt. Mike was next, who gave Kurt a hug. Kurt leaned down and gave Artie a hug as well.

"You know, you'll have to tell us how you and Wes got together." Tina smirked as Kurt blushed in memory.

"I'll tell you guys all about it. I'm having a win or lose sleepover party all weekend at my aunt's house. Do you guys maybe, want to come?" Kurt asked, sounding hopeful.

"We'd like that very much." Mike answered for all of them.

"Great!" Kurt replied. Kurt the gave them his new number after having them promise not to let it out. Kurt was nervous giving out his number, because as soon as he changed his number he hasn't received any calls calling him names.

"I'm going to pick up Brittany on Friday after school, you guys want to catch a ride with us?" Kurt asked.

The three teens all nodded and said that that would be great, because they're not allowed to drive that far.

Wes came back in the room and told Kurt that they needed to get on stage, that they'd be announcing the winners soon. Kurt told the three teens that he'd text them later and he thanked them for coming to watch and apologize.

With a last goodbye and hugs all around, Kurt left with the Warblers to head to the stage. They were the second group there so they were patiently waiting for the last team and the announcing judge to get there and when they finally did the nerves kicked in.

The announcer began by telling the crowd thanks for coming and to remember to vote for him in the up-coming election. The Warblers began glaring at the man who seemed to talk forever about himself. Kurt felt as if he was going to pass out if they didn't hear the winner soon. The Warblers let out a breath when the announcer began announcing the winners.

"In third place we have...Talented Royalty!" Talented Royalty glared at the judges as they collected their small third place trophy. They then made their way off the stage, patting each other's backs and letting a few tears come to their eyes.

"And in first place, the team that will be headed to Nationals in New York will be..." The announcer looked at the envelope and yelled, "THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!" The crowd went crazy, clapping and shouting.

The Warblers all group hugged and started jumping up and down, cheering. The crowd was chanting for the Warblers loudly, still.

Wes, who was waiting for the moment like this, was pushed by his friends to collect the trophy. After shaking hand with the announcer, he got the trophy and ran back to his excited group, dragging them into another hug. The announcer gave the closing speech as the Warblers went to see their friends and family who were there to cheer them on. After saying their good-byes, the Warblers all got on their bus to go back to school. The noise on the bus was loud as the excitement from their win didn't wear off and still didn't when they got to school three hours later. Kurt sent out a text to his parents, telling them the great news. He got instant replies of congratulations. As soon as he put his phone down, he got an armful of his boyfriend as Wes thoroughly kissed Kurt, ignoring the cat-calls and whistles from their friends.

*****-Scene Change-*****

Even though they couldn't compete anymore that year, the New Directions still met up every other day to hang out. For most of them it was their senior year, so they all wanted to be around each other while they still had the time.

It was the last day of the week, and the glee club was outside waiting in the front of the school. They were all talking about their weekend plans and that nobody planned anything. Rachel, getting a great idea to hang out more, spoke up to the group of teens.

"Hey guys," Rachel started excitedly. "Since we don't have any plans, why don't everyone stay over at my house?"

"As long we don't have a marathon of musicals," Santana answered, getting nods of agreements from the others.

Rachel pouted but reluctantly agreed to Santana's terms. Rachel was telling everyone what they could bring when Tina interrupted her.

"Sorry Rachel, but I can't this weekend." Tina said. Artie, Mike, and Brittany told Rachel similar answers.

The rest of the glee club only now noticed that the four teens were carrying duffel bags. "What are you guys going to do this weekend?" Mercedes curiously asked.

"We're spending the weekend with an old friend." Artie answered with a grin. Before anyone could ask who it was. Mike continued, "And here he comes now." Brittany let out an excited squeal as she bounced up and down.

The gleeks turned around and looked as the familiar black navigator entered the school parking lot and stopped in the front of the school. Brittany dropped her bag and rushed excitedly to give the familiar face a huge hug.

"You guys are hanging out with Kurt?" Mercedes asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yup!" Artie answered with a smile as he, Mike and Tina made their way over to their friend.

The gleeks watched on as Mike helped Artie into the car and Brittany and Tina jumped in the back. They watched as Kurt loaded up the trunk with Artie's wheelchair and the teens' bags, wishing they were out there with him.

Mike let out a laugh and had to double back and grab Brittany's bag which was forgotten in her excitement.

"Dude. Why didn't you tell us that you were hanging with Kurt again? And why are you hanging with Kurt? I thought he hated us?" Puck asked as he watched Brittany and Tina sing along to a Lady Gaga song blaring from the radio.

"Why should we have told you?" Mike asked irritatedly. "We're hanging out with Kurt because he is our friend. We're lucky to be called his friends again. He doesn't hate us. Well, not the ones who're with him now. But you guys, I don't really know about."

"You know, if we were like you guys, we'd have to wait a long time for his forgiveness. At least we made an effort to talk to him and not sit around sulking. If you wait anymore, he might not forgive you at all." Mike finished, leaving them to think about what he said. "Oh and the Warblers won, they're going to Nationals." Mike called out over his shoulder not looking back.

The teens were shocked at Mike. That was the most that he had ever said in one breath before. They were pulled out of their thoughts by Brittany, who was yelling her good-byes to them. Once in the car, nobody looked back at the other New Directions members, who watched on in confusion and sadness.  
>..<p>

_**A/n: So what did you guys think? If you want to see happen in the future, let me know.. Review please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone **

**Chapter 12:**

_**A/n: Long time no see. My job was hectic. My family is hectic. Just everything was hectic that I was in a depression funk thing... so I'm sorry...**_

_**anyway, mistakes are there. I couldn't get a hold of my beta and I really wanted to post this chapter so I can get on with the next.**_

_**There's an OC in here(I know some doesn't like that?) but he's semi important.**_

_**Lastly, I do not own Glee (sadly) Or the song...**_

The drive to Kurts aunts house was long but it was full of laughter, as the group of friends rekindled their friendship. They talked about everything from what they were doing after highschool, the drama that's called 'New Directions' and the craziness that is the Warblers. When not talking about their life, they sang together to the songs from the radio. Kurt and New Directions were having a good time. They all, equally, missed their time together. They missed singing together.

The road trip was coming to an end and as soon as they reached Kurts aunts house their jaw dropped. They stared in awe at the blue two-story house. Calling the place a house was an understatement. It looked more like a mansion that rich people had. From the driveway they could see parts of the backyard. And from what they could see the backyard was huge. They could see a basketball court and a tennis court. They couldn't to see what else there was.

"T-this is your aunts house?" Tina asked in awe.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Kurt replied, the others nodding in agreement.

Mike got Artie's wheelchair from the back and helped him out of the car while Kurt helped carry the bags.

Kurt lead them into the house and they were amazed in the beauty of the house. Kurt showed them everything. They found out that the house had two pools and a jaccuzi. One pool was outside and the other one inside. The house also had a movie room and game room, much to the boys joy.

After they finished the tour of the house they all sat in the huge living room talking.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kurt, what does your aunt do?" Artie asked, looking around the room. The living room was as beautiful as the rest of the house. He especially loved the big screen tv.

"She's a music producer from New York Records." Kurt answered.

"Wow. That's cool." Mike told his friend.

Kurt was telling them all about his aunt when the doorbell rang. "That's the Warblers, I'll be right back." Kurt said getting up to answer the door.

When Kurt opened the door it revealed his boyfriend and friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kurt!" Wes greeted his boyfriend with a kiss causing the rest of the Warblers to cat-call.

"Seriously? Must you do that everytime?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Of course!" David replied, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

Kurt lead the Warblers into the living room and re-introduced the members of New Directions to the Warblers. After they were all reaquainted the party started. They were all having a blast learning new things about each other. Wes especially loved that he learned of the infamous 'Single Ladies' dance and that there were videos of it, much to Kurt's annoyance.

It was dinner time and once everyone got their food and sat down, Tina brought up what she really wanted to know. "So Kurt, you still didn't tell us how you and Wes got together."

"Yeah. That's what I want to know, too." David said. "You still didn't tell us the story, yet."

Jeff snorted. "Knowing Wes it was probably really cheesy." The Warblers laughed at the blush on Wes' face.

"It wasn't cheesy." Wes protested. After getting a look from Kurt he added on. "Well not really."

"So, do you want to tell them?" Kurt asked, leaning against Wes. After Wes nodded, he began the story.

**Flashback:**

It was the day of Kurts transfer. The Warblers were helping Kurt unpack is things and get situated into his room. When they were finished, the Warblers left leaving Wes and Kurt alone. Wes was nervous about what he wanted to say but he knew that he needed to do it now or he would regret it later. The longer he wait the more of the chance that someone who come and sweep Kurt of his feet and that he'd lose his chance, again.

"Hey Kurt," Wes began, "Can I talk to you?"

When Kurt nodded, Wes lead them to the auditorium. "I have something to ask you but first I'd like to sing something to you. Is that okay?" Wes asked sounding a little nervous.

"Of course Wes." Kurt replied with a smile.

Wes smiled back at Kurt and went to turn on the radio. The familiar beat began and Wes started to sing.

_I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, i'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need_

_i'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

Wes was so nervous as he sang. He really didn't want to mess this up.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_'Cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah_

As Wes sang this to Kurt he looked straight into Kurts eyes sending him a message. A message that said that he wasn't Blaine. Kurts was too special for someone to do what Blaine had done. Wes would be faithful through and through.

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forver_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As Wes continued to sing, he pulled Kurt up and lead him in a slow dance.

_And when my stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to Heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers in lonely hours_

_(Lonely hours)_

_The tears devour you_

Wes wiped the tears that were falling from Kurts eyes with his thumbs. He then went and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurts back to his chest. And he continued to sing, swaying to music with Kurt in his arms.

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forver_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_Uhh hu yeah_

Wes dropped his arms from around Kurt and stood in front of him. He needed to face Kurt when the next part of the song. The most important line.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly deeply do_

_(I love you)_

Wes sang looking in Kurts eyes, hoping the message is clear. He loved Kurt. And from the more tears that fell, he could tell that the message was recieved.

_Huh huh_

_I wnat to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_Well I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The song came to an end and the room was quiet except for the quiet sniffles coming from Kurt.

"Kurt, I-" Wes began but was cut off by Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt said with a watery smile.

"Really?" Wes couldn't help but ask.

"Really really," Kurt replied. "You were always there for me. You were there to help me with my problems, you were there when i needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to lean on. You were always there to put a smile on my face, even if i was feeling down. And I think that I knew for a while that I wanted to be with you."

Wes couldn't help but smile. "So, are we boyfriends, now?"

Kurt didn't answer right away making Wes a little nervous, which quickly disolved when he saw Kurt smile and give him a kiss. "What do you think?" Wes smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug.

**End Flashback**

Wes finished the story and he could see that the girls were tearing up.

"Aww. That was so sweet." Tina said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," David continued. "Cheesy but sweet." The rest of the boys agreed.

"You sure know how to set the standards high for boyfriends all over, don't you?" Mike asked jokingly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Dude that was sickenly sweet," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I think I have cavities," Nick continued, earning another round of laughter.

"Kurty," Brittany started gaining Kurt's attention. "I like this dolphin way more then the other one." She finished with a smile.

"Me too Britt-Britt, me too." Kurt told his friend with a big smile.

"Uh.. Dolphin?" Wes asked, clearly confused. He wasn't the only one. The Warblers were also equally confused, too.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks." Brittany replied.

"Okay..." Wes drawled.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Trent asked.

The New Directions kids shrugged. "Well how 'bout you tell us more about our Kurty?" Trent continued, ignoring Kurt's protests. "There must be more that we don't know about him."

The New Directions kids smirked at their former group member causing him to groan and put his head in his hands, and began another round of stories about Kurt...

****SC****

Kurt and the four New Directions members were all in Kurts car driving to McKinley. Since Kurt didn't have any morning classes he offered to give them a ride to school. They were all talking about making new plans for the upcoming weekend. The Warblers brought it up the night before that they had fun and that they wanted to do it again. So, they decided that they would hang out on Saturday and Sunday. They would go catch the new movie that they all wanted to watch.

They just finished making the weekend plans when they just entered McKinley's parking lot. It was still a little early so there wasn't that much people there. Kurt parked his car in the front of the school so he could help Artie out. He pulled Artie's wheelchair out and rolled it over to Mike. Mike hepled Artie out and Kurt went to help the girls grab their bags.

While the five teens were doing all of that a group of other teens quietly made their way over to the group of five. But Kurt ignored them until he heard his name being called by his former friend. Kurt turned and faced the rest of New Directions and his curly-haired ex-boyfirend.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel greeted.

Kurt, not wanting to be rude, greeted her back. "Hey."

Not wanting to be there longer, Kurt turned back Brittany and the others. "I got to get to school. I'll call you guys later, okay?" The group of four gave him smiles and nodded. He returned the smiles and waved good-bye, got in his car and left without a backward glance to the others.

Rachel and the others turned to the four and put a smile on her face. "So, how was your weekend?" she asked.

"So awesome!" Mike replied, the other three nodded.

"Do anything special?" Mercedes asked, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Nah, we just hanged out at his aunts house."

"Well thats...good." Mercedes replied.

The other New Directions members were jealous as they made their way into the school following their four happy friends. They could see that they had a really great time with Kurt. They kept smiling and telling about their weekend. Blaine was the most jealous though as Brittany kept talking about Kurt and his new 'dolphin'. He wanted Kurt back. And on Saturday, he would make a trip to Dalton and talk to Kurt and try to get him back.

*****Scene Change/Time Jump*****

The week went by fast and it was hectic. Besides preparing for Nationals it was also Finals and the teachers weren't going easy on them. It was Friday and the Warblers were currently rehearshing a song that they were planning on doing. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the audience.

When the song came to an end, the Warblers were feeling good about the choice but before anyone could say anything they all heard slow clapping from the audience. The Warblers squinted at the light to see who were there when they saw a group of teens make their way to the stage.

"Can we help you?" Wes asked, greeting the newcomers.

"No, not really," replied the boy in front.

"Okay... Not to be rude or anything, but what do you guys want?" David asked.

"We just wanted to watch you guys perform." The same boy replied. "We heard that you guys were good."

"Uh.. thanks?" David said.

"But what we just saw, you guys aren't that good at all." The boy said, causing his group to chuckle and the Warblers to start getting mad.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm James and we're Music Escape." The boy, James, answered. "We're also your cometition at Nationals."

The Warblers were pissed, but before anyone could start shouting, James continued.

"You see, we heard that the Warblers were the team to beat this year. We wanted to check what the big deal was but whoever said that you guys were good was clearly drunk at the time."

"I think that you should leave when you still have the chance. " Kurt said giving his best death glare to the boy. Kurt wasn't the only one, the entire Warblers were looking like they wanted nothing more then to rip the boys head off.

James just ignored Kurts warning and continued staring down at Wes with a smirk. "Well I'm right aren't I?" James asked with a laugh, his group all nodding and smirking along. "Who would think that a bunch of Blazer-clad group of boys who only know how to two-step is actually a good group?"

The Warblers who were in the front all stepped up the group ready for a fight but was pulled back by their own members.

"Don't do anything stupid. You don't want to be disqualified, do you?" Kurt said as he pulled back Wes.

"Do you not hear what they are saying, Kurt?" Wes asked his boyfriend.

Before Kurt could reply, James cut him off.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt just gave him a stare. "Do I know you?"

"No," James smirked. "I know all about you though."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or if I should be calling the cops." Kurt replied to the boy with a tilt of his head.

"Don't be too flattered. I know all about the Warblers," James stated with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Wes asked.

"Lots of things," James replied.

The Warblers were fuming. They wanted to know what the boy knew but knew that he wouldn't. They also wanted to know who was out blabbing about the Warblers. "You should leave," Thad hissed to the group. "Now!"

James put his hands up and motioned for his group to exit the stage. James was almost to the exit before he turned back around. "See you in New York. You won't win, but if you want to crack the top ten, you'll have to leave that weak shit home." With that being said, James left.

The Warblers were quiet before Nick spoke up.

"Did he look familiar to any of you?" he asked. "I swear that I saw him before."

"He does look a little familiar but I don't remember where I saw him." Trent answered his friend. The Warblers all nodded, having seen the boy before but not being able to place him.

"True we remember him from somewhere but we have more pressing matter." Wes said. "He knows all about us, so we have to practise harder. I really want to beat his ass and put him in his place."

The Warblers nodded and started new plans for different song choices. They clearly couldn't use the song that the wanted to now. They were all in deep conversations when Thad spoke up.

"He was clearly an ass but he was a great spy." Thad said absentmindedly which promptly earned him glares, non scary as Kurts though.

_**A/n: Kay i didn't like how this chapter turned out and if it feels rushed then you have my if it was really bad..I did write it at 3am..soooo**_

_**Oh and I have to thank all that reviewed.. 100+ reviews! That makes me happy!**_

_**{Can anyone guess how James will tie into the story? Review with your guesses:) I bet you'll guess right:)**_

_**Next chapter: What we have all been waiting for...*drum rolls*...**_

_**Kurt vs Blaine! Plus... Kurt forgives somemore. But can he forgive Finn? Mercedes? How 'bout Rachel?...Until next time:)}**_


	13. Chapter 13

**You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone**

**Chapter 13:**

**A/n: Yay! New Chpater! Thanks to all who alerted and reviewed!**

**The reviewers are:**

_**VanillaSlash, jrotc rocks, Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter, Eraman, Sophia-Martelli, Sushigirl10, gleekfreak211, Sarahamanda, AislingCrowe18, alba angelo, kellylouise potter, Harrypotterandgleefan, RileeTheRiddle, peruser, and Dalilah Aurinko**_

**Thanks a lot!**

**Don't own Glee(sadly) Kurt would never graduate if I did;)**

**Mistakes are there and I'm totally sorry.**

The Warblers and the four teens from New Directions were currently at the mall in Lima. It was the day after the 'showdown' that took place in the Warblers auditorium between the Warblers and Music Escape. The Warblers were planning on canceling but Kurt talked them into it saying that they were still teens and they still needed to have fun. A person with no fashion sense should stop them.

The group of teens just finished watching '_The Woman In Black_' and they were all talking about it.

"I thought it was good. Hated the ending though." Mike said walking hand-in-hand with Tina. The others nodded. The movie was good.

"It was scary." Brittany added, Kurt nodding along. "But Kurty was funny." Everyone laughed at the blush that appeared on the counter-tenor's face.

"Oh, come on," Kurt whined. "It was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anyone."

Wes laughed. "I don't think so babe," he said causing Kurt to pout.

"Dude, you yelled at the screen, "USE YOUR WAND HARRY!" David said laughing, everyone else following along. "That couldn't have happened to anyone."

"Oh shut up. And stop calling me dude." Kurt retorted, walking away from the group of laughing teens. That was an embarrassing moment for Kurt but the rest of the group thought it was hilarious.

The group of still snickering teens had followed Kurt to the food court. They all ordered their food and found a big enough space in the food court to fit all of them. They were all talking to one another when she shouted.

"Hey, 'Tana!" Brittany shouted waving to the other side of the food court. The Warblers and Kurt all turned to look where Brittany was waving at. Kurt saw that besides Santana, there was also Puck and Quinn.

Kurt bowed his head and looked down at the table. Wes noticed that Kurt looked like he was thinking something through.

"Hey, you okay?" Wes asked gaining his boyfriends attention.

"Yeah." Kurt answered back.

"You thinking about going over there and talk to them?" Wes asked.

"You think I should?" Kurt asked back.

"I really think that you should." Wes answered. "They look like they miss you. Even though there were some bad things that happened between you guys, you all were friends. It's almost graduation." Wes continued. "You never know when you'll be able to see them again."

Kurt nodded and stood up to go over to the New Directions members. Kurt declined when Wes and some of the Warblers asked if he wanted them to come along. Kurt knew that this was something that he needed to get done alone. Kurt had to be honest with himself. He really did miss them.

Kurt went over to the table containing his old friends.

"Hi," he greeted the teens.

They answered back with 'hi's' of their own.

"Could I sit?" Kurt asked pointing to the empty chair.

"Of course," came the soft reply from Quinn.

Kurt sat down and there was a moment of silence before Santana spoke up.

"How are you doing, Kurt?" the Latina asked.

"I'm okay. Stressing about Nationals." Kurt answered.

"Congrats on that by the way," Puck said. "I hope you guys win."

Kurt gave the jock a smile." Thanks."

There was another moment of silence. The teens looked at one another not knowing who was going to speak first. Kurt looked at the table that sat the Warblers. He noticed that they were all watching Kurt and the other three teens.

Kurt made eye contact with Wes. And Wes gave him an encouraging smile, which Kurt couldn't help but smiling at. Kurt turned back towards the others at the table.

"I want to apologize to you guys," Kurt started, confusing the other three. "I shouldn't have ignored you guys all this time."

"No, Kurt. You have nothing to apologize for." Quinn said. "You had every right to ignore us. We were horrible friends."

"Yeah, Porcelain," Santana continued, earning a smile from Kurt with the use of the nickname. "We were total bitches."

"But I should have at least let you guys explain or whatever." Kurt replyed. "Ignoring you was a childish thing to do."

Puck shook his head no. "Dude, we ignored you over stupid reasons. We should have at least had your back when you needed it the most. You should stay mad at us for a long time. We deserve it."

"But you three don't." Kurt answered back. "If you would have fought in my behalf, Puck, you would have ended up back in juvie. And Santana and Quinn, you guys could have got into trouble or hurt. Especially you Santana. You don't know what the jocks would have done towards you."

"Look, we can go over this forever," Kurt continued before they could start protesting. "But the reason I did was because I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Kurt." Quinn said with a smile.

"We're still hanging out somemore, you guys want to join us?" Kurt asked.

"We'd love to, Kurt." Quinn answered.

As soon as Kurt stood up he was ambushed with a hug by Quinn, causing Kurt to smile. He missed Quinn's hugs a lot. After Kurt let go, he turned toward Santana and opened up his arms. "Come on, Satan, you know you want too." Kurt said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes but still went and hugged Kurt.

Kurt turned back to walk towards the table with the Warblers when Puck stopped him.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Puck asked.

"You want us to hug?" Kurt asked shocked. They had never shared a hug before. Kurt had never wanted to in the fear of what the jock would do after.

"Of course. You can still be a badass and hug other people, you know." Puck answered.

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes but he still obliged. After the 'hugfest' that took place. Kurt lead the three teens over to the table with everyone else. They ended up having to push another table together with theirs so they had more room.

Surprisingly, everyone got along fine. They all had something to talk about. And they never got bored. After everyone had finished their lunches, they all got up to shop. They all split up in two groups. The boys in one and the girls and Kurt in the other. The boys went to Gamestop to look at the newest games while the girls and Kurt went to HotTopic.

While in HotTopic Kurt's phone started to ring. Since the store was blasting the music, Kurt decided to go outside to answer it. But before he could answer it he had missed the call. Kurt looked at the phone and it read that the missed call was Blaine. Kurt started wondering why Blaine would be calling him but he ignored the thought and went to go back into the store when someone blocked his way.

Kurt looked up and saw that it was James, the leader of their competition Music Escape.

"Well hello there, hot stuff. How you doing?" James greeted Kurt with his best smile. Kurt just thought that he looked extremely creepy.

"Fine." Kurt answered trying to go around the obnoxious boy. But was soon blocked again.

"Not so fast. Don't you want to hang out with me?" James asked stepping closer to Kurt. Kurt took a step back but was met by solid object that was James friend.

"No. I don't think so."

"Aw. I'm hurt." James mocked pouted holding his hand to his chest.

"You'll recover." Kurt retorted, side-stepping James. "Now if you excuse me, I have much better things to do with my time."

Kurt was almost away from James when he felt someone grab his arm. Kurt looked up at the angry face of James. Before Kurt could yell at James to let go, someone interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice that Kurt recognized asked. Kurt looked up and saw that it was Puck.

James looked over at Puck and let Kurt's arm go. He immediately put on a smile.

"No. No problem." James said. He and his friends went to leave when James turned back to Kurt. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

When James and his friends left, Puck looked at Kurt. "You okay, dude?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt answered. "And don't call me dude."

Puck rolled his eyes at his friend. "Are you huys ready to go?" Kurt nodded and went to go pay for his things and get the girls.

After everyone met up at the front of the mall, they all decided to go hang out at Kurt's house and just stay there since it was still early in the day and no one had anything else to do.

On the trip to the house, Wes noticed that something was bothering Kurt.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I just had a little run in at the mall with someone I didn't want to see." Kurt answered.

"Was is Blaine?" David asked from the back seat.

"No. I would have rather it be Blaine." Kurt answered. "It was James."

Wes gripped Kurt's hand tighter while keeping one hand on the wheel. "What did the ass want?"

"Nothing. He just creeped me out."

Kurt explained what happened, and the Warblers who was in the car was concerned with the behaivor from the other boy. Kurt reassured that he was going to be okay and that if he was ever in the same place, alone, with the other boy again that he'd immediately leave the place.

The rest of the day was fun. There was no other New Directions at his house. Just his dad and Carole. Kurt was glad for that. Even though he had become friends again with half of New Directions again, he didn't think that forgiving the rest would be that easy.

At the end of the day, after everyone had eaten and hanged out more, they all called it a day. The Warblers had to get back to Dalton for their early practice. Nationals was right around the corner and they still didn't have their songlist planned out.

The New Directions and Warblers said their good-byes with the promises to call and hang out again. With one last hug to his friends and parents, Kurt and the Warblers left to go back to Dalton.

*****Next Day*****

Kurt and the Warblers were up early even though they got back to Dalton late the night before. Kurt was cranky since he had hardly any sleep and he was on the verge of getting a major headache because the song choices were going nowhere.

The Warblers were brought out of their argument of the song by a knock at the door. Wes told whoever at the door to enter and to much of their surprise it was Blaine.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted.

"Could we help you with something?" Wes asked, ignoring the greeting from his old friend.

"I'd like to talk to Kurt please." Blaine answered.

"Hell no." Wes replyed.

"Please Kurt. Just a few minutes."

Kurt looked at his ex and turned to the Warblers.

"I know that look, Kurt. I don't think that this is a good idea." Wes said going to his boyfriend.

"I'll be fine." Kurt assured Wes.

Wes glanced at Blaine and saw that he had a smirk on his face. Wes wanted to wipe that smirk off his former friends face, so Wes grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss earned wolf-whistles from the other Warblers.

After Wes had ended the kiss, he noticed that Kurt's lips were pink and swollen. Wes then turned and noticed that Baine had stopped smirking and now was outright glaring. It was Wes' turn to smirk as he and the Warblers ade to leave.

"We'll be in your room, okay?" Wes said at the door. Kurt smiled and nodded at his boyfriend. Wes returned the smile and with one last glare at Blaine cloded the door with a click.

When it was just Blaine and Kurt left in the room, it was completely silent. It was so awkward that Kurt was regretting even saying yes to Blaine. Kurt was going to leave when Blaine started to speak.

"How you doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Fine."

"Good good." Blaine replyed.

"Was that it? Beacuse I'd like to leave." Kurt said stepping towards the door.

"No. That's not it." Blaine said. "I came here to ask if we can get back together."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. Then started to laugh causing Blaine to look on in confusion. "You must be joking, right? How could you possibly think that I'd even consider it."

"Come on, Kurt. We're good together." Blaine replyed.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Kurt asked. He couldn't believe the stupidity that was sprouting from Blaine's mouth.

"We're Kurt and Blaine. We're Klaine. We are meant to be together."

"We aren't good for each other. Even as friends we had a messed up relationship." Kurt answered.

"That's not true. We were good friends." Blaine said.

"No. We weren't." Kurt replyed shaking his head. "You want an example? You compared me to a person who stalks and threathens to kill, and you didn't even apologize to me. I did for what I did but you didn't. Anymore examples? Because I've got plenty." Kurt finished, getting angry.

"Sure we made mistakes, but we had some good times." Blaine answered back. "We're much better together then you and Wes."

That was the last straw. "Wes and I are great together. You are nothing compared to him." Kurt replyed. "Wes and mine's relationship is the definition of a healthy, happy and great relationship. He's my best friend and he's made me more happy then when you and I were together."

Kurt went to leave when Blaine grabbed Kurt and gave him a very unwanted kiss. Getting over the shock that Blaine would ever think of doing this sort of thing to him, Kurt ended up kneeing Blaine right between the legs. Blaine went down with a pained screamed.

Kurt was so pissed that he didn't know that he was shouting at Blaine in french.

"Comment osez-vous?"**(1)** Kurt shouted. "Ce qui vous donne le droit?"**(2)** Kurt didn't want to do anything more drastic toward Blaine so he decided that it was for best that he leave. So, Kurt left Blaine who was still rolling on the floor with pain. And made his way to his room where he knew the Warblers were.

Kurt entered the room and all conversations stopped as they saw Kurt enter. Some even stepped back when they saw his facial expression.

"Kurt, you okay?" Thad asked, but was ignored when Kurt started yelling in french.

"Comment ose-t-il m'embrasser? Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire."**(3)** Kurt said. No one in the room was as fluent in french as Kurt was so it'll take them a while to understand what he was saying but he was speaking to fast. Kurt paced a bit more before he made a disgusted face and head towards his bathroom.

"Stupide hobbit, avec ses stupides sourcils triangulaires,"**(4)** Kurt mumbled as he went to the bathroom.

The Warblers in the other room was confused as they heard the bathroom sink turn on.

"Okay... Anyone understood him?" Trent asked as he was the only one who didn't take French.

"Not really. He was talking too fast." David said. "But I know it was about Blaine."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Duh, what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically.

Before David could reply, Kurt had come back into the room.

"What did the hobbit do now?" Wes asked, making his way to his upset boyfriend.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't want him to do that." Kurt said.

"I won't be mad at you. What did he do?" Wes asked again.

"He kissed me."

Although the answer was quiet the whole room heard. And that sentence made everyone mad. None as mad as Wes, though.

Wes and the rest of the Warblers went to go leave to find Blaine but was stopped as Kurt blocked their way.

"Don't. He's gone already." Kurt told his friends.

"I can't let that go, Kurt." Wes said. "He knows that I'll beat his ass if he ever touched you again. And he did.

"It was only a second and I can almost guarentee that he won't do it again." Kurt said giving a small smile. "If he knew what's good for him."

Seeing the smile, Wes' anger simmered a little. "What did you do?"

"I kneed him as hard as I could." Kurt replied now full blown smiling. "I think he forgot that I was a kicker for the football team."

The Warblers winced slightly but chuckled. They all thought that Blaine deserved it.

Wes was still pissed but he was glad that Kurt could defend himself. Wes went and gave Kurt a hug and pulled him so they could sit down. They had a lot of other things to worry about.

**A/n: Crappy ending I know.. Don't worry Wes and Blaine will have their own little confrontation, you actually think Wes would let Blaine get away with kissing his man?.. noway!**

**Fun Fact: What happened with Kurt at the movie theatre happened to me. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.. Though the other people around me thought that it was quite funny. i beg to differ..**

**review and let me know what you think... please!**

**What songs should the Warblers perform at National? Who should sing? I need 3 songs so let me know what songs that I should do:)**

**TRANSLATIONS COURTESY OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE:**

**1. How dare you?**

**2. What give's you the right?**

**3. How dare he kiss me? He had no right to do that.**

**4. Stupid hobbit, with his stupid triangular eyebrows.**


End file.
